The Adventures of Fangrai and Sebusai
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: An ongoing series of one shot tales with Fangrai and Sebusai. Nothing sad here...just romance, some poems and the occasional smut (hence the M rating)!
1. Note with Intro and Prompt Rules

Greetings readers!

This is the FFNet version of "The Adventures of Fangrai and Sebusai". In short, it's an ongoing batch of one shot tales that involve Fang and Lightning and/or Sice and Seven which I'm starting in the fall – no new updates here until then. As you can guess by the E rating the AO3 version will have (for smut that's not suited for FFNet), this will have the M rating (for smut). Also, I have an AO3 exclusive tale (as the story will have stuff that's definitely not suited for FFNet) about Fangrai and Sebusai that I'm starting in the fall called "Second Time Around", which is about Fang and Lightning getting back together after breaking up years ago (Sice and Seven are major characters in the tale). I will have an extra crossover stand alone tale here with those two pairing to compensate for the AO3 exclusive tale that starts in the fall. As for the LR tale "The Neverending Storm", I'm planning the 2-part reunion part of the prologue, which wraps up the entire prologue before I get to the main tale (which will take a while for me to write the three parts) – I will hint here that the reunion will have some drama and angst, while the main tale will have more adventure in it for the most part, which will lead to romance and smut. The epilogue – let's just say that I have some surprises in store for most of the characters!

Before I forget, and I said this on AO3, I have some rules for any prompts I get (despite that I am accepting them)...

1\. The ways to send me a prompt is the following: Instagram (wolvietheirishrugrat), PM here, comment on AO3 and e-mail (let me know if you need it).

2\. DO NOT send me prompts on Tumblr - although I have an account there I VERY rarely post anything there outside the occasional photo from Instagram. I don't want to limit my audience if I post anything on Tumblr.

3\. Please be patient. I have a demanding job so I won't get to your prompt as quick as you would like me to.

4\. Expect some Out of Character. I have some tales that are Futa!Fang or Futa!Lightning coming. I may do tales based on the previously done stories on Fangrai and the epilogue from Out of the Darkness, Into the Light for Sebusai.

5\. Don't be surprised if a few chapters is just a poem. Also, I'll make a note at the start of each chapter the exact pairing and the scenario they have.

Take care!

Peace,

LadyWolvie82


	2. The Yun-Farron Good Luck Charm (NSFW)

A/N #1: This is the first tale in the Fangrai/Sebusai crossover as this prompt was submitted to me via PM by the awesome **hcook10:** Futa!Lightning gets Fang pregnant. Seven and Sice are married (Lightning and Fang are in their late 40's), which Lightning reveals to her niece Seven the real story of how Lightning and Fang's son Jackson (I picked the name of the cat I live with for their son) was born. Fluff, comfort and family with some drama – the smut in the tale is via a flashback.

 **The Yun-Farron Good Luck Charm (NSFW)**

"Seven…Sice…it's so good to see you two visiting…how are you?" Lightning asks Seven and her pregnant wife upon their arrive to the Yun-Farron household, reciprocating the hug they gave the older Farron. Seeing that Sice was due with twins in three months, the white-haired woman took a seat on the recliner, in the need to rest her feet a bit and to take a nap. Seven sat next to Lightning in the sofa next to the recliner, as she had a question to ask her aunt that's been on her mind for several years. Looking at her silver-haired niece, Lightning knew that Seven was about to ask her a very personal question as she glances at her son in the kitchen making some food for his older cousin and her wife, so she took a few deep breaths before looking at her niece.

"What's wrong, Auntie Light?" Seven asked, worry and concern evident on her face, noticing the anxiety that never went away.

"I-i-i-it's nothing, Seven. Nothing at all…" Lightning started, but Seven's hand on her shoulder suggested otherwise.

"I don't buy it, Auntie Light…" Seven countered, getting the older Farron to laugh a bit to ease whatever tension might be there. Lightning knew then and there that Seven had more to say than that, allowing her niece to continue. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for so long…it's about Jackson. I heard rumours here and there from loads of people about how he was born although he's 19, as he has the perfect mix of you and Aunt Fang… but I want to hear the truth from you, Auntie Light…if that's okay…" Seven continued, making sure that she added the source, which succeeded in giving the older Farron ease in the inquiry. The silver-haired woman's mannerisms made Lightning smile, as it reminded her of Seven's deceased mother Serah.

Facing the only thing connected to her sister Serah for the last 20 years, Lightning takes one last deep breath before she reveals to her niece the real story. "Seven…I'm not sure if your mom ever told you this when she was alive, but I wasn't born as a complete woman…" Lightning began, but her eyes got watery. This got Seven's attention and the silver-haired woman gave her aunt a side hug in comfort. The action gave the older Farron the okay to continue. "I was…I was born with a penis…"

"As in a fully functional penis, Auntie Light?" Seven asked.

"Yes…"

With that, Lightning tells Seven the real story of how she got Fang pregnant, with the incident forever in her mind, just as fresh as the day it happened almost 20 years ago…

* **Flashback** *

Ever since they started dating, Lightning and Fang wanted to start a family – they wed when they graduated from university at 22, dated since high school. Ever since they wed, the couple struggled to have a child of their own. Being that Fang was the only person Lightning slept with, and vice versa, the timing wasn't there. Trying every method, Fang couldn't get pregnant. Serah and Snow married when Serah was 20. Somehow, they had better luck than Lightning and Fang. Snow's bragging about the matter to excess angered Lightning more than anyone cared to admit, Fang even more so as she felt suspicious about the oaf. Sadly, it was a factor of the Yun-Farron marriage that was on the verge of falling apart, as Serah allowed it to happen.

Serah and Snow gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Seven. With her silver hair and violet eyes, it reminded the Farron-Villiers family of Lightning and Serah's mother, who Seven resembled…the baby had the eye and hair colour of the Farron sisters' mother. Although Lightning and Fang were happy for them all, it was a focal point in their nearly failing marriage as well as the sister relationship between Lightning and Serah, because Serah and Snow started their family before Lightning and Fang. Snow's oblivious and bragging nature (both of which Serah allowed) to the matter would prove to be a massive turning point in the lives of all involved, in more ways than they imagined.

XXX

A few years later, three-year-old Seven was left to the care of Lightning and Fang as Serah and Snow wanted to have a Date Night, which was becoming a repeating pattern for the Farron-Villiers family for the last six months. It was getting late and there was no word from either Snow or Serah about when they're coming to get Seven. Lightning was getting worried to the point where she's crying. This causes Fang and Seven to cry too, considering the circumstances. When they didn't come home, Lightning got suspicious. A phone call two weeks later would confirm her worst fears: Snow caused a massive car accident that he and Serah died in.

Lightning would go into a very dark state for several weeks, pushing everyone away, even Fang and Seven. However, this drew Fang and Seven closer together, knowing that Seven needed someone to raise her, regardless if it was Lightning and Fang or at an orphanage by a stranger. Fang made the decision to do what she can so that she and Lightning can legally raise Seven, since they were related to Seven. It took several months and heated arguments, but Fang won the battle to ensure that her niece would never see the orphanage, remembering that the Oerban native grew up in an orphanage in Oerba that wasn't friendly. The brunette refused to have that fate for her niece. It was the best birthday present Seven hoped for.

Little did Seven know that she would be the reason that things got better in the Yun-Farron house with her presence, something Lightning and Fang wasn't expecting until it happened.

XXX

Two months after Seven moved in with Lightning and Fang, the married couple decided to start trying for a family again. After weeks of marriage counseling Fang and Lightning went through to avoid filing for a legal separation, both before and after they took Seven in, their sex life improved. Both women were getting more adventurous between the sheets, although they had to keep the noises to a minimum with Seven in the house. It was one day that Lightning wanted to do her wife at work. Fang was hesitant about this because not only was the older Farron the CEO of the company she worked at, but the brunette also didn't want to expose Lightning's extra appendage with how they've been going at it as of late.

The moment came to both women in such an unexpected way, one month later. Lightning was about to enjoy a day away from her office to spend time with her wife when she gets a call from work, saying that she was needed there. "Fang…it looks like the day date will be on hold. Some arsehole needs me at work." Lightning tells her wife, who is sleeping as the brunette was on her day off from her gig as a bouncer at a bar Lebreau works for. Seven was in Preschool, and knew that Vanille would be picking her up as the younger Oerban native wanted to take Seven to get her first ever haircut. Although Fang is annoyed by the news, it surprisingly helps the couple in their intimate planning.

Once Lightning gets to work, she sees that everything was under control, much to her annoyance. Upon entering her office, she locks the door, needing some time to herself as the coming headache will be too much for her to bear. After getting her e-mail sorted out, she undoes her fly to give her member release, thinking of Fang as she throbbed for her. An alert on the older Farron's phone brought her back to reality. It was a short video of Fang fingering herself. Lightning sent a short video back to Fang with the member being throbbed, along with the message of "Visit me in my office…and wear nothing but the trench coat and heels. Text me when you get to my door…"

It didn't take Fang long to get to where Lightning works. Upon getting to the older Farron's office, the brunette sends another text of her arrival. Fang gets a response to look under the mat for the extra key and the DO NOT DISTURB sign, along with instructions of what to do with both items. Once Fang enters Lightning's office, she's greeted by Lightning who was throbbing for her wife; her member fully exposed as she was completely naked from the waist down. "Oh…Fang…come here baby…" Lightning softly moaned, beckoning the brunette as the pinkette was still throbbing for her, with the Oerban native in a trance as Lightning's fully erect member is the first thing that catches Fang's attention.

With confidence, Fang removes the trench coat she wore and was completely naked, except for the heels she wore. Lightning was equally entranced of the disco mound that just above a gorgeous pussy that the older Farron was going to be inside of any moment. The brunette approaches Lightning and removes her hand from her member, taking over the throbbing. Some of the semen that emerges from Lightning lands on Fang's waist, which the brunette spreads it around as much of her waist as she could, before taking a seat on Lightning's desk and spreading her legs as wide as she could. "Before we start fucking, I need to taste you Fang…" Lightning begs before going down on her wife.

Eating Fang out like never before as she enjoyed eating Fang's pussy, Fang can't stop chanting Lightning's name as the older Farron does her lustful work, enjoying every moment of their office romp so far as the pinkette attacks all the right spots with her mouth and tongue. The climax that comes was one that didn't occur before Seven was born – both women were proud of themselves for a moment like this, before the real romp began. Lightning undoes the buttons on her shirt and removes it and then the same with her lacy black bra, before taking a seat in her own chair and her own legs spread open, throbbing her member a few more times so that she can fuck Fang to oblivion.

Upon seeing this, Fang get to the chair and lowers herself onto Lightning's lap, positioning as much of Lightning's 9 inches inside her as she could, so that they can begin fucking like they were newlyweds once again. Riding Lightning for what she is worth, Fang surely made the member sing as Lightning's dick fucked Fang like she really should be. Climaxing together, all of Lightning's seed was inside Fang's womb. For a few minutes, Lightning takes turns with Fang's breasts, making sure that each nipple was in her mouth to suckle and get hard. The married couple wound up having sex in the older Farron's office for the rest of the day with a one-hour lunch break in between the epic romp, including giving each other oral sex.

The more positions they fucked in, the better.

* **Present Time** *

"So, you mean to tell me that you and Fang got lucky at your job?" Seven asked.

"Very much so. What came after wasn't smooth sailing…" Lightning confirmed, as her mind went back to that time frame; this time around; she thought of the aftermath of the epic romp at work and how her niece saved Jackson. Even Seven had to take a deep breath at that memory due to her own actions…

* **Flashback** *

Six weeks after the epic romp at Lightning's job, she comes home one day to a Fang that wasn't feeling well at all. Although the older Farron noticed that Fang was up at times like 3:55 a.m. and 3:20 a.m. to throw up in the nearby bathroom, the Oerban native initially shrugged it off, letting Lightning (and then Seven) know that it was "just a bug that will go away". Lightning was apprehensive about this, but Seven had a feeling that it wasn't "just a bug". "Auntie Light…I think Auntie Fang is pregnant…" Seven blurted out to the older Farron out of the blue, noticing that Fang was more pale than usual and was always hungry.

"Huh?" Lightning asked her niece, shocked that a 4-year-old can pick up on things like that quicker than her namesake.

"She's been eating more of the food lately but gets sick soon after…" Seven confirmed before the older Farron had the chance to ask.

When Fang got home from work, it was much earlier than usual…and she was crying. Seven was fast asleep when the Oerban native came home with a small plastic bag in her hands with a pregnancy test in her hands and the very box it was in, along with two other pregnancy tests, inside the bag. "Lightning…Claire…I'm sorry…" Fang tells her wife in between tears as she hands her the pregnancy test she took while she was at work (Lebreau was observant and gave Fang the rest of her shift off with pay).

Upon seeing the positive result of the test in her hands, Lightning was at a loss for words. "Is this our baby?" Lightning asks her wife, unsure if the epic romp at her job was the source of the unexpected new.

"It is, Sunshine."

"Did you make an appointment with the doctor to confirm yet, Fang?"

"Two days from now. 10:00 a.m. Lebreau helped me make the appointment."

"We're going to have a baby, Fang…" Lightning tells her wife in an assuring whisper as she holds her close, making sure to not wake Seven up, resting one hand on her abdomen…grateful that they have a chance to have a child together.

"We're having a baby…" Fang whispers back, a smile now on her face, as Lightning was grateful for the turn of events.

XXX

One week later, Seven gets home from preschool but is in a bad mood – one of the kids felt it was okay to pick on the silver-haired child for no apparent reason, only to have a few of the other kids there defend her. The look on her face prompts Fang and Lightning to give their niece a hug as the tears fell down her face. "Sevsky, Auntie Light and I have some wonderful news for you, kiddo…" Fang begins to announce to their niece, stopping the tears as she looks to her aunts, waiting for whatever it is they have to say to her.

"Is it something bad?" Seven asked, doubtful that the news will cheer her up.

"Auntie Fang and I are having a baby, Sevsky…" Lightning continues for her wife, confirming what the pregnancy test result and then their visit to the doctor said.

"I finally get to be an older cousin now, Auntie Snaggles?" Seven asks Fang, causing both women to chuckle with the nickname that Seven gave Fang. The brunette nodded to confirm the information, with Seven running to the Oerban native to give the womb a warm and welcoming hug, grateful that Fang and Lightning have a chance to start a family of their own. The months ahead would put all to the test.

XXX

For the first few months of Fang's pregnancy, Lightning made sure that she gave Fang exactly what she wanted when she wanted. If Fang wanted to eat whatever, Lightning got that food for her. If Fang wanted to have a quickie at just about any spot, Lightning would quickly fuck her wherever they fucked. If Fang only wanted to suck Lightning's dick, Lightning would make sure her fly was open so that Fang can get her member out to give her head. Although it wore Lightning out in time, she did what she could to keep Fang happy – even if it pissed her off every now and then due to Lightning's job.

With Seven, however, she felt neglected beyond belief – it reminded her of the last six months of her parents' lives, up to the point where Snow got both Serah and himself killed in that accident. For the most part, she was in her room, barely talk to the two women who took her in or giving them a major attitude problem. This would cause a strain in their relationship; while Fang and Lightning were over the moon that they were having a baby of their own, Seven felt left out of so much of the important parts of Fang's pregnancy. This would greatly worry both women in due course – Lightning more so than Fang.

Seven felt so alone while Fang and Lightning were so happy. She wanted to run away from their household and never come back to their house. One night, Fang and Lightning came home, only to find that Seven wasn't there. This worried them to the point that they had to call the police to see what happened, only to hear that their niece was with Vanille and Hope and that she was safe. It prompted Lightning to act to save her relationship with Seven, as the older Farron knew that the silver-haired girl was the last link to her younger sister Serah. Lightning wanted Serah to be proud of her from above.

XXX

Fang was now eight months pregnant with her and Lightning's son. After patching things up with Seven, Fang and Lightning made a pact to include Seven even more in their family and the upcoming arrival of Jackson, the name Seven herself came up with when she found out they were having a boy. The pact made everything in their lives healthier and smooth, and everyone was happier from here on out. With the baby shower being a hit as friends, family and even colleagues showering the married couple with more gifts and money than they can handle. What was odd was that they chose not to question the logistics of the pregnancy as it was none of their business. Even Seven went out of her way and made a handmade card for Jackson, as she found out that Fang's arrival date for Jackson was on her 5th birthday.

The Monday after the baby shower for Jackson Yun-Farron, Fang wasn't herself at all. For reasons unknown, she couldn't do much, and the medically required bedrest wasn't helping matters at all. Seven was off from Kindergarten due to holiday vacation but Lightning had to be at work. The silver-haired girl went to the master bedroom to check up on Fang, only to see the brunette crying. "Auntie Snaggles, is everything okay…?" Seven starts, with tears of her own falling down her face. She knew something was wrong and that Lightning and Fang could lose Jackson with what she saw. Fang was ill, and it could kill Jackson if not treated in time.

"Sevsky…please call…" Fang began but couldn't finished as Seven dialed for paramedics as quick as Lightning's namesake. Seven told the dispatcher everything they needed to know and help came to the Yun-Farron household in record time, getting Fang to the hospital. The paramedics that arrived immediately made calls to Lightning, Vanille and Hope, saying that Fang is being taken into the hospital with an illness that could kill Jackson, and were astounded that a toddler called as quickly as she did. Vanille went straight to the hospital to be by Fang's side, while Hope picked Seven up from the house so that they can meet Vanille there.

Lightning's office, oddly enough, was next door to the hospital. The older Farron ended everything that day to be by her wife's side, and postponed the rest of whatever she had going on until she knew more of the situation with her wife and what happened (which wasn't much, since the most critical issues were taken care of before she got the call). It took Lightning a few minutes to get to the hospital by foot, and was relieved to see Hope, Vanille and Seven all at the hospital despite the current situation. When the doctor arrived, he had a smile that told everyone that both Fang and Jackson would be fine. "Mrs. Yun-Farron?" he asked, getting Lightning's attention as quick as her namesake.

"That would be me…" Lightning confirmed, with a tone that said she was still worried beyond belief of what had just happened.

"You have one quick thinking niece here, Mrs. Yun-Farron. Her calling for help as quickly as she did save both your wife and son today…" the doctor tells her, patting Seven's head as he proclaimed her the one who saved the day and two lives at the same time. Lightning would only give Seven the same gentle smile Serah was known to give, to say thanks for saving Fang and Jackson that day. After all, the older Farron was still at a loss for words and couldn't say anything without crying any kind of tears. Seven smiled her best smile in months, happy that she did something Serah herself would be proud of as the younger Farron would've done the same if she were still alive.

XXX

It was Seven's 5th birthday – and Fang's due date. Instead of having a birthday party, they were at the hospital with Lightning, Vanille and Hope, as Fang was going into labour on cue with her due date, since late last night. To the surprise of everyone, Seven didn't mind not having a birthday party – she was far more worried about Jackson's health than a birthday party, something that shocked Lightning to the core, seeing a child as smart as Seven being okay with not having a birthday party. It made Fang happy however, as Seven loved Jackson as much as they loved him. Lightning was with Fang at every point of the brunette getting Jackson out of her womb and into her arms so that they can welcome him to the world they live in.

Jackson Yun-Farron was born on Seven's birthday – with Fang's hair colour but Lightning's eye colour, with his complexion and looks a perfect mix of the two older women. Once the doctor and Lightning came out, Seven was encouraged by Vanille and Hope to meet her younger cousin before they met him. What really shocked Lightning was when Seven planted a gentle peck on his forehead, along with a hug and a vow that she'll protect him no matter where life takes them in due course. Fang cried tears of joy upon seeing Seven's actions following Jackson's birth. Lightning and Fang knew then that Seven became the good luck charm they needed – it was because of her they were able to have a family of their own.

As Seven realised her purpose upon meeting her younger cousin Jackson, she knew that she was the "Big Sister" to him whether he liked it or not. Seven also realised that day that she is the Yun-Farron good luck charm – she saved Lightning and Fang's marriage from completely falling apart. Seven saved Lightning and Fang from their respective selves. She saved her cousin Jackson from certain death. Seven came to terms with the deaths of her parents and became a better person because of it, even with the bumps in the road of her life so far. With that, Seven wondered if anyone outside her family will love her for her, as she noticed a young girl that's close to her age that she found cute.

That person who would eventually marry Seven wound up to be Sice, the young girl Seven saw at the hospital the day Jackson was born. As Lightning and Fang were both women, they supported Seven's sexuality and loved Sice.

* **Present Time** *

"That explains why you wear trousers and jeans all the time …" Seven says to her aunt in encouragement with a warm, gentle smile on her face, giving the older Farron a hug. "I'm so proud of you for telling me the real story, Auntie Light. I love you…" the silver-haired woman happily tells the older Farron in their hug.

"I love you too, Sevsky…" Lightning returns the gesture, prompting a giggle from Seven for the usage of the nickname and a hard laugh from Jackson, who was cooking some of Seven and Sice's favourite foods as he heard the real story.

"Mum? I love you and Mama both, don't you forget that! And you too, sis! I love you, Sevsky!" Jackson loudly tells them from the kitchen with a big smile on his face, once he gets the food onto the right plates.

Fang walks in the house from good day at work to the scene she's seeing, causing her emerald eyes to get watery once again, just like the day Jackson Yun-Farron was born, who is now a grown man (although he lives with them to this day, but only because of the university he's attending to be a restaurant owner as he wants to open a place that serves real Gran Pulsian, Bodhum and Rubrum cuisine). "Hello Sunshine, Sevsky, Sicey and Jackson. How is everyone doing today?" Fang greeted each person she sees, which finally gets Sice to wake up from her nap, knowing just how loud Jackson and Fang are. Jackson is laughing his head off, while Seven and Lightning are both giggling. Sice, however, takes a while before she realises what's been going on, giving Fang a quick glare as Seven pats her wife's head in comfort, causing Lightning to smile softly at them.

"Auntie Snaggles!" Seven and Sice greeted their aunt in return, causing everyone in the Yun-Farron household to laugh.

As Jackson looks at his parents and cousins in the living room from the kitchen, he has a smile on his face, happy that he has a family of women who love him beyond death as he loves them beyond death just the same. He first looks at Fang…Oerba Yun Fang Farron (Fang Yun-Farron), then at Lightning…Oerba Yun Claire "Lightning" Farron (Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron). The next person he looked at was Sice…Sice Farron-Villiers (Sice dropped her maiden name when she married Seven). The last person he looked at was the person who saved his life while he was still in Fang's womb and his good luck charm, Seven…Seven Farron-Villiers.

Jackson takes a deep breath and thinks of himself, Oerba Yun Jackson Farron, grateful to be in a household of women as the only male. He gets the plates and brings them to the dining room, where the Yun-Farron household have a peaceful family meal time together.

Serah would be proud of the woman Seven has become.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: I have more smut involving Lightning and Fang for this batch when I get round to writing it soon (even Futa!Fang based smut), as well as smut involving Seven and Sice. However, it's not all smut – the rating for the whole collection is to be on the safe side.

A/N #3: As for The Neverending Storm, I should have the epilogue up next week (don't quote me), which I have some surprises in store. As for the AO3 exclusive tale Second Time Around, the first part should be up in a few weeks – I still have a few things to sort out.


	3. Trick or Treat

A/N: This is a Fangrai only piece (and the first of two Halloween theme pieces for this collection). Next chapter will be a Sebusai only piece (but also Halloween themed). No smut in here, and Serah is mentioned/featured here.

 **Trick or Treat**

Fang's been having a rough day at work on the day before Halloween, and the one thing she needs the most right now is a Lightning style bubble bath when she gets home. As the brunette is driving the only car they have as the older Farron has the next two weeks off from the Guardian Corps and the Oerban native's car is in the shop, she is surprised when her phone goes off. Once Fang is at an intersection with the red lights, she quickly checks her phone that's resting near the radio part of the car and sees that she is given just a multimedia message from her wife. The photo itself is an object inside the oven.

After noticing the change of the lights to green from red, Fang just shakes her head and continues on her path home from her job as CEO of a security firm. She'll ask Lightning for translation of the photo message later, as being safe on the road is more important than figuring out what the photo means. Deep in her heart, Fang hopes that it's the piece of news that will make her life complete, as the brunette is unable to get pregnant with the technology they have without issues. "I hope this means we're finally going to have a baby..." Fang quietly mused to herself, hopeful that Lightning was successful as the brunette insisted that she herself would carry their child if needed.

The thought of that photo would be Fang's calming force on the rest of her drive home.

XXX

Lightning is in the bathroom, slowly setting up Fang's bubble bath for when she gets home from work. With Serah being the only person Lightning has told about being pregnant, she was advised by the younger Farron to set up the bubble bath in a way to help convey the message outside the photo message she sent the brunette 45 minutes prior. Serah was told the information the same time Lightning was as the younger Farron was the one who escorted Lightning to the appointment late in the morning. Serah was beyond happy for Lightning, and Fang by extension, as she knew that Fang was constantly trying to get pregnant but to no avail, for one reason (timing was off) or another (miscarriage).

Deep in their hearts, Lightning actually was the best option for her and Fang to get pregnant so that they can start their family. As she continues to set up Fang's bubble bath, she has a small stash of Halloween themed candy, chocolate and other snacks to help keep herself focused on her current task. Once she finishes with the set up, Lightning puts her hands on her stomach, grateful for taking the chance to help Fang in starting their family when Fang was trying to get pregnant but to no avail. With 20 minutes to spare before Fang get home, the older Farron takes a deep breath in so that she isn't as nervous or scared when she drops the news to her wife.

In Lightning's heart, being successful in getting pregnant was one treat her and Fang would love the most.

XXX

Fang gets home 15 minutes later than usual, with the photo she was sent from Lightning being the only thing keeping her sane on the road. Suitcase in hand, the brunette walks into the home she shares with the older Farron, only to be surprised with Halloween decorations in the living room. This gets Fang to laugh a good deal considering the rough day she had at work earlier. The Oerban native had to make a very tough and painful decision involving a few of her staff for reasons that could destroy the firm if Fang made the opposite decision to the one she made at that moment.

Lightning was sitting on the sofa when she first heard Fang's keys going through the door, but quickly got up to greet her wife with a hug, before the brunette could put her suitcase down or take off her shoes and socks. "Sunshine...you're acting weird...what's going on?" Fang asked the older Farron, caught off guard by the sudden change in Lightning's mood. A part of Fang is convinced that the photo message she was sent earlier provided a huge hint of the change, but quickly shrugged it off due to the fact that she just got home from work.

"Hi Fang...I just missed you today..." Lightning replies after the hug was done, with a small smile on her face. Her eyes, however, told Fang that the older Farron was nervous, which prompted the brunette to give the older Farron a hug.

"I know you have something to tell me, Sunshine...that photo message you sent me while I was on my way home from work..."

"Oh...that..." Lightning starts, with the tone that destroys the façade greeting Lightning gave to Fang, making the older Farron scared beyond words, to the point where Lightning starts crying. Fang cringed at the tone she used when she knew that the older Farron had something huge to tell her, so she gave Lightning another hug.

"It'll be okay, Sunshine. Just tell me what's going on...it'll be okay, baby..." Fang tells her wife in a more comforting tone, quieting the tears that fell from Lightning's eyes, which put some wet spots on Fang's suit.

"Can I tell you during the bubble bath?" Lightning asks after she's stopped crying, looking into Fang's eyes with a plea. The older Farron wanted to tell Fang that way, so there's little to no intrusion.

"Sure thing. Anything for you, Sunshine. Anything for you." Fang responds with a smile on her face, cheering up the older Farron's spirits.

XXX

The dinner Lightning cooked for Fang and herself was legendary in the Oerban native's eyes, as Fang always loved Lightning's cooking, although the brunette fared well in the kitchen on her own right with Yun and Oerban cuisine. Fang saw that Lightning had more food on her plate than usual, which gave the Oerban native another clue with translating what the photo that the older Farron sent her actually. This alone both terrified Fang and made her happy at the same time. Once finished with dinner, Fang decided to clean the dishes. "Let me do the dishes, Sunshine. Just get the rest of the bubble bath ready for us..." Fang tells her with the signature smirk on her face. To her surprise, Lightning lets the brunette clean the dishes so that she can finish the set up for their bubble bath.

30 minutes after washing the dishes, Fang puts the now clean dishes on the dish rack so that they can air dry. Upon getting to their bathroom, the brunette is floored by the theme shown before her. As Halloween is their favourite holiday, Fang gets a laugh out of the baby ghost and baby bat figurines that are scattered all over their bathroom. There even was a baby pumpkin near the sink, which the baby pumpkin was facing the tub. "You should undress and get in first, Fang..." Lightning calmly tells her wife with a gentle smile on her face and just a bathrobe on, knowing that the brunette had a rough day and should get in first. At first, Fang was hesitant to get into the bathtub first, but after the water and bubbles soothed her aching muscles, the Oerban native was beyond grateful for her wife's foresight.

Much to Fang's surprise, Lightning was hesitant to join me. "Sunshine...you know how much I don't like to take these bubble baths by myself..." the brunette starts in her teasing tone, sporting the signature smirk on her face. This action prompts the older Farron to take off the bathrobe and join Fang in the bubble bath. As usual in their bubble baths, Light was seated in front of Fang, due to the brunette being taller than the pinkette. "Light...I mean, Claire...I know you have something to tell me...what is it?" Fang asks her wife, prompting the pinkette to place Fang's hands to her waist as they were on her breasts. After a few minutes and several deep breaths, Lightning faces her wife at last so that she can tell the Oerban native the news from earlier in the day.

"Fang...uh...um...I know that you've been trying to get pregnant so that we can start a family of our own, as you didn't want me to get pregnant...but after the last miscarriage you had, Serah and I went to the doctor for advise and he said that I should try to get pregnant, so that we wouldn't have to adopt..." Lightning starts, but pauses as she has to take yet another deep breath to continue.

"Claire...you mean to tell me that you're trying to get pregnant so that we can start a family?" Fang asks her wife, confused by what she just learned, but remained calm so that her wife can continue with the story, and some type of confirmation of what the photo message meant when Lightning sent it to her earlier.

"With the photo I sent you...and what you saw when I was eating more food, and the theme of this bubble bath although it's not Halloween for another few days...I went to get the treatments to help us and..."

"We're having a baby, Sunshine? I hope you are, as I don't want to be tricked like this..." Fang cuts her off, a tint of anger in her voice, causing Lightning to cry once again.

"I am, Fang. Serah came with me to the doctor today. The treatments were successful in me getting pregnant, Fang. 11 weeks along..." Lightning finished her confession with tears in her eyes, only for them to be wiped away by the brunette, with happy tears falling from her emerald eyes, thankful that the older Farron helped them in their situation.

"We're both gonna be mums, Light...I'll be a great mother, and you will be a great mother too, Claire..." Fang tells her with a smile on her face, holding Lightning's waist a tad tighter than usual, to hug their unborn child.

The couple enjoy the remainder of their bubble bath in pure bliss - Lightning gave Fang a treat the brunette wasn't expecting - a child they will soon call their own. Fang vowed to give Lightning exactly what she wanted, when she wanted. "This announcement is my kind of treat..." Fang muses, causing Lightning to chuckle, making the brunette smile her best smile, knowing that their struggles are finally at an end.

Fang's rough day had the best ending to it, and she wouldn't want it any other way...it was thanks to the risk Lightning took.

FIN

A/N #2: I have a stand alone Fangrai one shot coming soon (don't know when it'll be posted as I have to write it first) which is a FFNet exclusive piece that I will be dedicating to the awesome _**Socially Introverted**_ as it won't fit with the theme of this collection due to it have some sad moments here and there.


	4. Sice, Seven and Pumpkin Pie

A/N: This is the Sebusai only tale for Halloween, although Fang, Lightning and Rosa (Final Fantasy IV series) are all mentioned here. In case you're wondering, this takes place five years after the ending of the epilogue from "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light" tale, since Sice and Seven are grown up here. Enjoy!

 **Sice, Seven and Pumpkin Pie**

"Sice...sweetie...do you want to go out for dinner tonight...?" Seven asks her girlfriend of five years when she saw that the table in their kitchen was set up in the theme of Halloween, something that is very Sice as the white haired woman LOVES Halloween - yet the food was a blend of both of their favourite foods. It was shortly after they graduated from their respective university that the couple moved out of the Yun-Farron household and bought a home of their own, with some financial help from Rosa, as her health was getting worse from an unknown illness, despite the fact that she is still alive. They had their housewarming party a month before Seven's birthday, as most of their furniture came from Fang's pocketbook as the Oerban native insisted to get what she could for them (since the money Fang spent was from her career in movies and gardening), and the house is now fully furnished to their liking. The couple still talk to Lightning and Fang on occasion, but were happy to have a home of their own for a change even though they loved Fang and Lightning beyond death for what they did for the couple.

"Let's have some dinner at home, Sevsky...and I insist if you're asking...please?" Sice replied with a question and a smile on her face, leading the silver haired woman to the table that Sice went all out to create the ideal Halloween setting for, but kept it romantic. After a short time thinking about Sice's request, Seven took off her work shoes and joined her girlfriend at the dinner table, since the aroma of the food and mango passion fruit juice took over her senses. She could never, ever resist Sice's home cooking, even though Seven's job as an animal caretaker to help get her into medical school so that she can become a vet one day is, oddly enough, across the street from where Sice works as a chef and owner of a very popular restaurant just outside Bodhum-Oerba. Seeing this action from Seven made Sice the happiest woman on the planet at the moment, as the white haired woman was messing with a small box in her jacket pocket since Seven came home from work and knew that the silver haired woman had her classes in grad school the next day and Sice did not want Seven to miss a single class in grad school.

XXX

Seven couldn't stop staring at the food - or at Sice - throughout their meal. The silver haired woman was at a loss for words at how well her girlfriend did everything for them, it made her the luckiest woman on the planet to be with a woman like Sice. "Thank you for all of this, Sice. This means the world to me that you would do all of this for someone like me..." Seven began, but her eyes got watery, prompting Sice to take a handkerchief so that she can wipe Seven's tears away as the white haired woman disliked seeing Seven cry for any reason, good or bad.

After finishing their meal in comfortable silence - save for the quick glances at sincere smiles at each other, Seven excused herself to the living room so that she can find start the DVD player so that they can watch a scary movie together - while Sice took the box that was in her jacket pocket and placed it on top of the pumpkin pie she made from scratch. The white haired woman wanted Seven to marry her, and this was the right moment for her to pop the question to Seven after pondering on the thought for the three months since she bought the ring she drew up herself.

"Seven, do you have the movie ready to go?" Sice asked, although she knew the answer to that question when she saw the remote at her part on the couch. While Sice was getting the box to fit onto the top of the homemade pumpkin pie, she also had a bowl of popcorn made for the two of them to enjoy while watching whatever scary movie the silver haired woman picked for them to watch together. Seven made sure to have their blanket ready for a night of cuddling while watching the movie *and to keep them warm) - at least that's what Seven is thinking at the very moment.

As the couple watched the scary movie and eating the popcorn that the white haired woman made for them both, Seven clung onto Sice when someone was getting killed via a gory and bloody method underneath the blanket, which Sice did a similar gesture to Seven in return when someone screamed as they died in the film. "Seven made a great movie choice for us to watch...I'm glad that I'll soon ask her to marry me..." Sice thought to herself as she was looking at her long time girlfriend, whose head rested on her shoulder and about to fall asleep. For the rest of the movie, the couple watched it in comfortable silence, save for a few times of Seven and Sice clinging onto each other.

XXX

Once the movie ended, Sice had to wake Seven up, which was surprisingly hard to do. "Sevsky...wake up sleepy head...time for my pumpkin pie!" Sice loudly announced, doing the trick in waking Seven up from her movie nap. After a few moments to rub her eyes, Seven gets herself off the couch and is taken aback when she sees a small black box sitting on top of Sice's homemade pumpkin pie. "Sice...baby...is this..." Seven starts to say, but doesn't finish as she starts crying again. Seeing this prompts Sice to finally take action, by leading Seven back into the dining room where the pumpkin pie is at. The white haired woman takes the box off the pie and drops down to one knee and opens the box with a ring inside of it.

"Seven...my one and only...I-I-I...uh...fuck! Damn! I wish I can say something...but damn it to Etro, I can't..." Sice begins but pauses, trying to find the right words to continue what she wanted to say.

"Sice...Yes. I'll marry you..." Seven replies, answer what Sice is going to ask her.

"Yes? You'll marry me?"

"You better believe it. I'll marry you." Seven finishes, prompting Sice to get up so that they can laugh, cry and hug each other at the same. When Sice put the ring on Seven's finger, she was smiling even more, knowing that the ring was the perfect size and she now has the woman who will one day be her wife. "My fiancée..." the white haired quietly says as she is staring at the ring she drew for her new fiancée, happy that the silver haired woman said yes.

"Sice...you got that right...my fiancée..." Seven returned the gesture, knowing that she will soon marry Sice: the woman of her dreams, her oldest and best friend.

The newly engaged couple spread the news to those who are closest to them as soon as they could: Lightning and Rosa knew that they were going to get engaged, while Fang was crying happy tears, for she knew that she made the best decision by taking the couple in when she did with Lightning.

For Seven and Sice, they can say to everyone that they got engaged over some homemade pumpkin pie.

FIN


	5. Lip Sync Battle

A/N: This is loosely based on the TV Show "Lip Sync Battle". Also, Fang challenges Seven in an interesting way, where everyone wins in the end. Pairings: Seven/Sice (dating) and Fang/Lightning (engaged)

"Sevsky! I'm glad you didn't back out of my challenge, yeah?" Fang greets her soon-to-be cousin when Seven and her longtime girlfriend Sice show up, seeing a decent sized crowd before them. If it weren't for the older Farron suggesting that the silver haired woman give it a try, Seven would have not taken up Fang's challenge to a Lip Sync Battle. Since they were dating, Fang has always challenged the silver haired woman to a Lip Sync battle, but for some reason Seven always turned them down, as she wasn't a fan of lip syncing songs and that she was a rising musician.

Lightning suggested that Seven take up Fang's challenge to let loose a little. "The only thing I don't want to hear from your mouth anymore is how much of a 'coward' I was for not taking up your challenge in the past...Snaggles." Seven retorted, causing Sice and Lightning to laugh their arses off and earning a glare from the brunette - it was a worthy comeback from the silver haired woman. Even Lebreau, who was observing the scene from the bar, couldn't help but laugh.

It was Setzer who got everyone's attention when he got to the microphone to make his appearance known.

"Happy Tuesday, everyone. Welcome to the Neo Bodhum Edition of Lip Sync Battle! I'm your host, Setzer Gabbiani. Lebreau Rider, the sexy bartender, will control the tunes of this particular contest. In the Red Corner, we have Oerba Yun Fang of Oerba in Australia. Fang is 5'9", engaged to be married (sorry fellas) and has a weird tattoo on her left arm. Make some noise for Oerba Yun Fang, everyone!" Setzer finishes the introduction he made for the brunette.

"Your tattoo looks like a huge demon cock, Snaggles!" Sice jokingly yells at the brunette, earning the middle finger from the Oerban native and a laugh from everyone else in the bar, including Lightning, Serah and Lebreau. Seven merely looked at her girlfriend with a warm smile but does nothing else. However, Setzer breaks up the moment so that he can introduce Seven to the crowd. "In the Blue Corner, we have Seven Farron of Neo Bodhum by way of Rubrum. She is 5'7", has the most badass silver hair I've ever seen and a girlfriend with a potty mouth. Make some noise for Seven Farron, everyone!" Setzer finishes his intro for Seven, which earned the host a middle finger from Sice and a laugh from everyone else other than Fang and Seven.

Fang and Seven took a long look at each other when Setzer told them to do so, with Fang regarding the silver haired woman with her trademark smirk and Seven returning that with the potent Farron glare that Lightning taught her to use on Fang when she had to do so, if only to annoy the brunette. Once the brunette got her fist close to Seven's nose, the silver haired woman outdid that by giving the fist a kiss, prompting Fang to give both Lightning and Sice the middle finger, which that was met with two kissy faces. Lebreau was laughing so hard that Gadot had to make sure that she didn't roll on the floor to laugh so hard.

"May the best woman win, Snaggles." Seven said, earning another glare from Fang, which the silver haired woman responded with a kissy face of her own. Once Setzer explained the rules to the crown and both women, Fang and Seven both mentally prepared for the two songs they picked out to lip sync to the crowd. The winner will get a custom made belt saying that they're the lip sync battle champion plus bragging rights. Setzer wastes no more time and gets the battle started.

"Fang, since you won the coin toss, you get to go first. What song did you pick?" Setzer asks the Oerban native, causing the brunette to blush in how he's treating her in front of a crowd like this. For reasons unknown, Seven was able to maintain her composure while Sice and Lightning were laughing their arses off.

"Setzer, my first pick is a song that I KNOW for a fact that Sevsky here can't stand...and I'm sure that my fiancée can't stand it either..." Fang starts, which she pauses as soon as she sees Lightning talking to Sice. "The song I chose is by Sammy Hagar, 'I Can't Drive 55' - I'll be sure to explain why I chose it afterwards, Setzer." the brunette finishes, causing SIce and the older Farron to shake their heads while Seven just shrugs her shoulders and blurts out an "okay" in response. "Here to perform 'I Can't Drive 55' by Sammy Hagar, here is Oerba Yun Fang!" Setzer says as he steps aside and stand next to Seven to let Fang perform.

Seven was in for a surprise when she saw Fang perform a song she disliked so much.

XXX

"Fang picked that piece of shit song..." Sice whined, getting the pinkette's attention.

"I can't stand that song myself. How does Seven drive?" Lightning asked, thinking of a reason why Fang picked that song.

"She's a speed demon..." the white haired woman replied, causing the older Farron to shake her head.

"Shit...Seven drives like me?"

"You're a speed demon too?"

"Guilty. Sevsky picked that up from me, that's for sure..."

"Let's see what Fang does with the song, Light..."

"I guess you're right, Sice. Enough of us bitching, let's have some fun. Cheers!" Lightning finishes their chat before Fang performs the first song, putting her fiancée and cousin at ease.

Lightning and Sice were in for a huge surprise with Fang's first performance.

XXX

Fang was completely in character when she lip synced the song, surprising everyone on how well the brunette was doing with her first song. Seven was especially shocked, considering it's a song she disliked but gave the Oerban native her respect after she was done with the first song, which was edited a bit and ended sooner than either person would have wanted it to end. "So...Seven, what did you think?" Setzer asked the silver haired woman about Fang's performance once he got next to the Oerban native, which her reply to the question surprised everyone. "For a song that I dislike so much, Fang did a great job, Kept herself in character with the theme of the tune, had the right attitude for it, can't say anything bad about it, to be honest with you..." Seven answered Setzer's question, with the grace and honesty that any Farron would give on questions like that, but Fang was the happiest woman on the planet when she heard it, as she knew a compliment when she heard one.

When asked why the brunette picked that song, Fang's reply was that Seven is known to be a speed demon when she's driving. A fact that didn't surprise anyone, if anything.

Seven and Fang switched places so that the silver haired woman would lip sync her first of two songs. "Seven...I know that you actually sing for a living and this is out of your comfort zone, but what song is your first pick?" Setzer asked her, as she had more time to think of what to perform than Fang did. Her answer would surprise everyone in the room, especially Sice. "Is she going to perform what I think she's going to...?" Sice asked Lightning, who had a look of shock on her face like Sice did.

"The first song I'm doing, which is continuing tonight's theme of that piece of shit song by Sammy Hagar from Snaggles here, is something that Fang's Australian arse can't stand...I'm doing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua..." Seven replied to Setzer and the crowd, earning a middle finger from Fang once again as well as a glare, while Lightning and Sice were shaking their heads, knowing that the brunette is the only one of the four who couldn't stand Aqua songs. Lebreau did her little dance behind the bar, causing Gadot and Serah to laugh their arses off by Seven's first song choice. "Here to become 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua...here's Seven Farron! Make some noise, everyone!" Setzer finishes the intro for the silver haired woman as he moves to stand next to Fang so that they can observe Seven and her lip syncing a techno song, especially one that the Oerban native disliked as much as Seven disliking Sammy Hagar music that the brunette loved to crank up to max.

Fang, Lightning and Sice would be in for a huge shock seeing Seven lip sync the techno song - in more ways than one.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World...life in plastic, it's fantastic..." Seven lip synced while dancing with the beat of the fast paced song, showing off some dance moves while still being able to lip sync the song. It surprised Fang because the brunette was never told that Seven knew how to dance, especially to techno music.

Lightning, Serah and Sice were dancing in their chairs while the crowd was clapping away to the beat of the song. Even Lebreau was dancing a bit to the song, knowing that it's her favourite song when she was a child. "Come on Barbie, let's go party..." Seven continued, while gyrating her hips with the next line. Upon finishing the song at the last line, Seven runs to where Sice is seated at and gives her girlfriend a heated kiss, which was followed by Seven licking Sice's toned abs, causing Lightning to look away in embarrassment as it's something Fang was known to do to her. The silver haired woman goes back to the stage, where Setzer was waiting for her.

"Do I need an explanation on that...?" Setzer asks Seven, as he was turned on by what he saw.

"It's something I saw Fang do to my cousin when Sice and I got home from our date. Fang and Lightning were staying over for the weekend..." the silver haired woman explained her actions at the end, causing both Fang and Lightning to cover their faces with their hands, knowing that Seven revealed an embarrassing moment.

The second round would prove to be more interesting.

XXX

The second and final round had both women in some sort of costume - Fang was dressed up as a rapper in head-to-toe Adidas gear, while Seven...her wardrobe/costume was close to what Fang normally wears in public. Since Fang went first in the previous round, the brunette went first in this round as well, giving Seven time to prepare for her second song, which determines who takes home the belt and gets the bragging rights as Lip Sync Battle Champion. The song Fang picked for this round was "My A.D.I.D.A.S." by Run-DMC, which Seven was surprised to see, knowing the music Fang usually listens to. Although the brunette was doing an even better job in this round, Lightning and Sice felt that Fang went the safe route with her song choice. The silver haired woman even felt that Fang went the safe route. When Fang was done with the song, she ended it in a pose a break dancer can pull off, surprising the other three women as they thought she made a bad choice by going the safe route.

"Not bad" was the only thing Seven said when she was asked by Setzer about Fang's second song. In truth, Seven couldn't think of anything else to say but that, and for good reason - she had to prepare for her second song, but she also felt that despite how the brunette finished the song, it wasn't that great of a performance in her eyes. It was Seven's second song, 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera, that got the crowd pumped up from start to finish. With the props and a picture of Fang's face on the punching bag, everyone was surprised in how well the silver haired woman was with her second song. Seven wrapped up the song by flexing her muscles the way Fang would after the brunette won a sparring match against Lightning. Out of breath, Seven closed her eyes for a bit, feeling down as it wasn't a solid performance like her first song was. The Oerban native was on her knees to give the silver haired woman praise but also noticed that Seven was going to beat herself up for this as well.

"It's okay, Sevsky. You did a great job with that track..." Fang whispered in her ear, to give the woman the credit and praise she deserved for a stellar performance. Setzer joins the brunette in giving the silver haired woman praise before letting the crowd know how the winner was determined - by paper ballot.

Both women would be surprised with how the results went - in the best way possible.

XXX

"Damn...shit...this can't be..." Setzer mumbles to himself after counting the votes. Lebreau, who was in charge of the music playing, couldn't believe it either. "At least they'll both be happy when they hear the results. After all, Light and Seven are cousins..." the raven haired woman briefly explained, which helped the host put the pieces together. The performances that he just heard was a great reason why he had two belts at the bar. "Seven has an announcement of her own..." Setzer starts, only for Lebreau to cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"Regardless if she won or lost she's going to..."

"Seven's going to...?"

"Yeah. I wonder what Sice will say..." Setzer finished their short chat, bringing in two belts with him, instead of the one he usually brings when he announces who won the Lip Sync Battle.

Both Fang and Seven would be in for a HUGE surprise.

XXX

"Ladies and gents...this is a first in Lip Synce Battle history since I took over as host...Lebreau and I tallied up the votes...and we have ourselves a tie! Oerba Yun Fang and Seven Farron both won tonight's Lip Sync Battle, show them some love folks!" Setzer announces as Lebreau gave each woman their belt. Fang raised Seven's hand in the air while the silver haired woman gave the Oerban native more praise than expected.

However, Seven had an announcement of her own. Getting Setzer's microphone, she starts talking. "I would like for my girlfriend Sice to come to the stage...please?" Seven started, with Sice immediately getting off her seat to join her girlfriend on the stage. Seven makes the most affectionate ramble on how much the white haired woman meant the world to her, causing Sice to cry happy tears and the crowd to smile warmly at the couple. A few minutes later, Seven takes a step back in order to get down on one knee, opening a box with a shining ring inside.

"Sice, I love you and I want nothing else but to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?" Seven asks the white hair woman with the look that was known to cause the white haired woman to do what Seven asked her to do. Like the other times it happened, Sice got down to her knees so that she can reply to her question.

"You better believe I want to marry your crazy arse, Seven...yes!" Sice replies in her trademark manner, getting a standing ovation from everyone, especially Setzer, Lightning, Fang and Lebreau, the only four people who knew what was going to happen after the lip sync battle was done. The newly engaged couple shared tender and sweet kisses as Seven put the ring on Sice's hand.

Seven gave Fang a hug to say thanks for the challenge to do the lip sync battle, which the brunette's hug was just as sincere, knowing that Seven had nothing to fear by doing something outside her comfort zone.

All in all, everyone won from this Lip Sync Battle - Seven is now engaged to Sice, and it inspired Fang and Lightning to finish their wedding plans.

 **FIN**


	6. Slice of Life: Cooking

A/N: This is the direct sequel to "Trick or Treat" if you're wondering. A Fangrai only pairing, which is a fluffy as it can be and mentions most of the FF XIII trilogy cast.

Slice of Life: Cooking

It's been four weeks since Fang found out that Lightning was successful in getting pregnant, give or take. The brunette did everything and then some for her wife, which helped in the older Farron's pregnancy thus far. It even strengthened their marriage, one can say. On a few instances, the Oerban native defended her wife when people were looking at them oddly, especially when the food cravings kicked in and Lightning was found to eat the most peculiar combinations of food anyone has ever seen, which was why Lightning fell in love with her several years ago and why Serah felt to this day that they were perfect for each other, and when their child was born, the kid would be the luckiest child alive. Snow knew in his heart that his sister-in-law made the right choice by being with the Oerban native, while Hope begged them to get together when they did. Vanille threatened something out of the ordinary to both women if they didn't get together after the day they finally did.

The married couple felt like making Thanksgiving dinner for the family and made sure to include the Farron-Villiers family, along with Vanille and Hope, who were recently engaged, along with Noel and Yeul to the affair this year, after years of Serah and Snow hosting the honours and the younger Farron doing almost all the cooking. Even Sazh's family and the NORA Crew were invited to the feast. Lightning is, surprisingly to some, on par in the cooking with Serah, and some might argue that the older Farron was the better cook between the Farron sisters. However, this was the first time that the Yun-Farron couple hosted Thanksgiving at their home as either Serah and Snow or Hope and Vanille hosted the affair at their respective places in the past. Lightning and Fang wanted to host it this year because of the news of their finally getting pregnant after several failures of trying in the past. They included Noel and Yeul as a friend of Serah's was a friend of Lightning Farron's.

The older Farron was at the stove multitasking with varying foods as she's known to do, humming a favourite tune of hers to herself to keep her focused on the Thanksgiving meal that she and Fang are making at the moment. Lightning was too into her task to notice a pair of strong but loving arms circle her waist, causing her to lean into the touch. Fang's chin rested itself onto her left shoulder, with the brunette admiring her wife's cooking abilities and keeping the older Farron company. "Hey there, Sunshine..." the Oerban native announced herself at last to the older Farron, causing the pinkette to nuzzle into her neck, taking her eyes off the varying foods on the stove for a moment, just to enjoy the moment she has with her wife. Knowing the art of cooking in the kitchen, one can take their eyes off the food for one moment before things can get out of hand, causing a huge mess in the kitchen, which was something that the brunette took note of after a few moments passed.

Wisely, Fang took one of the cooking utensils out one of her wife's hands to make sure that the foods on the stove weren't overcooked, while keeping the right hand around her waist. Lightning took her left hand and interlocked their fingers around her womb, causing the baby to make its first movement. Both women chuckled after feeling its first kick, knowing that the baby is as healthy as it can be at this stage of their pregnancy. It was this action from their unborn child that caught Lightning's attention, as she finally saw that she took her eyes off the food that she and Fang were making for Thanksgiving. A sigh of relief was exhaled when the older Farron saw that Fang was helping her with cooking the food, as the food was being made to perfection by the couple's standards. Fang even added some Pulsian seasoning to a few of the dishes so that Vanille and herself wouldn't complain about the quality of food that will be served.

"Do you know when the others are coming, Fang?" Lightning asked, suddenly remembering that they have guests coming in the early evening for the annual Thanksgiving meal.

"'Round 3 or 4 hours, love..." the brunette replied, with a gentleness that made the older Farron melt whenever she heard that tone.

"You want to help me finish the cooking?"

"I'd love to, Sunshine..." Fang started, before dropping to her knees, so that she can talk to their child. "Hello there, Little Sunshine. This is your mama here. Your mum and I can't wait to meet you soon. You're already perfect to us...and just know that we'll always love you..." the brunette finished her chat with their child, ending it with a gentle kiss to the womb, causing the older Farron to blush a bit before the Oerban native got back up to help her wife finish cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Once the overall food was done and the stove was turned off, Fang carried the older Farron back to their bed so that the pinkette can take a well deserved nap for her efforts. Upon returning to the kitchen, Fang made the exact food combinations that Lightning was eating up to this point in the pregnancy, to show the older Farron how much she meant to the Oerban native, and to say thank you for taking a risk to help them start a family they've always wanted.

Thanksgiving at the Yun-Farron household was a huge success. Everyone marveled at how well the food was made, while Vanille and Yeul were beyond happy to hear that Lightning was successful in getting pregnant...with the Farron-Villiers family also helping Fang with the food combinations for Lightning, especially Snow, which was very surprising to the older Farron, given their prior history. Hope was also happy for them, just as much as Yeul and Vanille - Lightning is an older sister to him and her pregnancy gave him and Vanille hope to one day start a family of their own. As for Noel - he was the luckiest man in the world. Having good friends and a girlfriend like Yeul in his life, this was his best Thanksgiving yet. To Sazh's family and the NORA Crew - this was heaven to them: good food and better company, two things they would want in their lives above all else in the world right now.

For Lightning and Fang - they were thankful that everyone took to their news of expecting a bundle of joy very well. That, and they made a vow to cook together whenever they time to themselves, for this made them bond together more than ever before.

Lightning was more thankful than ever for her wife, and to Fang, the same is true in reverse - the Pulsian was grateful for the Cocoonian native.

FIN

A/N #2: Next chapter is the Sebusai Thanksgiving tale!


	7. Thankful

A/N: This is the Sebusai only pairing. Here, Seven and Sice are married without kids, but have a cat named Sonic.

Thankful

"Sonic!" Sice yelled, furious at that cat for disappearing from her sight once again, as she was done making his favourite cat treat. Ever since she and her wife Seven formally adopted the friendly Calico cat a few years ago, Sonic was one cat that was full of love and mischief. A few times, he snuck out of the house, only for him to come back home later that day as he was sad and didn't want to get lost. Although Seven was more forgiving of Sonic than Sice was, the silver haired woman had moments where she too was angry at him. However, neither woman could stay angry at the Calico cat for too long, as he gave them the love and attention their birth families never gave them. It was Sonic that showed them the meaning of unconditional love, so after 30 minutes of trying to look for him to no avail, Sice went back to the kitchen to resume the Thanksgiving meal she was making for herself, her wife, who was taking a nap in the master bedroom of their modest but cozy home, and a few friends.

To Sonic, Seven and Sice were his humans, knowing that his parents were the same way to him as their parents were to them when they were younger. It was their common ground of being abandoned by their respective parents that made them bond to each other. As for Sice, the remainder of the cooking she did for Thanksgiving was a success as it was a miracle the kitchen wasn't destroyed, which this year was the first for them hosting for a few close friends of theirs who didn't have any prior Thanksgiving plans for any reason and also loved Sonic, especially Deuce, who was getting over a nasty break up from a few months ago. All in all, it was easy to see why Seven and Sice married and even easier to see why they adopted that Calico cat a few years ago. The couple would rather have a pet then a child if they had an option on what they wanted after marriage. Sonic was more than enough for the two women, and he was a challenge they loved to take on.

Seven was enjoying her nap a bit too much to spot what felt like a feline resting on the top of her head. If the silver haired woman was being honest with herself, whatever it was that was resting on the top of her head made her more tired than before she took her nap. Somehow, the shape felt a some movement and quietly moved to where it was held snugly by the woman who was currently resting. Seven opened one of her eyes and saw that Sonic wanted to take a nap with her, causing her to close the eye that was opened and went back to sleep. Sonic loved taking naps with the silver haired woman...why that was, no one knows - not even Sice, despite the fact that the Calico cat loves to cuddle with the white haired woman whenever she was home. The pair resumed their nap for the time being, not caring about the outside world, but also being patient with the Thanksgiving meal that Sice was in the midst of making for them and a few friends who were visiting the couple and the cat.

By the time that Sice was done with cooking the Thanksgiving meal, she felt that she should resume her search for Sonic. Cooking calmed the white haired woman down enough to where she knew that she will forgive the cat for sneaking off on her, as Sice was doing so much in the kitchen at once when he snuck off. After turning off the stove and allowing the food to cool off, the white haired woman went to the bathroom so that she can take a bathroom break. Once that was done, she went into the master bedroom and was beyond thankful for the sight before her: Sonic was there...taking a nap with Seven. "You're such a sneaky fur kid...you know that...right, Sonic?" Sice mused to herself, chuckling at the very sight, as Sonic was safe and sound with her wife. Being sneaky though, Sice took out her phone so that she take a picture of this moment, Seven taking a nap with Sonic, not caring that Seven will kill her if she ever learns of this.

When their friends showed up, the Thanksgiving meal Sice worked her arse off to make turned out to be a huge hit. "Uh...Sice...don't think that you'll get away with the stunt of taking a picture of Sonic and I when we're alone later..." Seven suddenly announced, causing everyone there to laugh their arses off, knowing exactly what the silver haired woman meant by when she said those words to her wife. "Oh shit..." Sice breathed, but Seven heard those two words coming out of her wife's mouth, but frowned when Seven herself was chuckling after the sudden announcement, for the rest of the house knew that the silver haired woman was joking. Once the guests got a plate each to go, the married couple took the time to clean up the house and wash whatever dishes they could clean. "By the way Sice, I am thankful you took that picture of Sonic and I..." Seven told her wife with a genuine smile, causing the white haired woman to blush.

"Why is that, Sev...?" Sice asked all of a sudden.

"You're our world, Sice. The fact that you took that picture..." Seven starts, only to pause when her violet eyes to water. Sice took that moment to give her wife a comforting side hug. "...you want to show everyone who has your heart. I'm thankful that you're mine Sice. Sonic is grateful for you too." the silver haired woman finishes, causing the white haired woman to smile her best smile back.

"Sev...you and Sonic are my world as well. Everyone and their fucking mothers at work wanted to see what you two looked like, so I had to..." Sice began but Seven's gentle kiss stopped her in her tracks, knowing how the rest of that thought was going to go.

Seven, Sice and Sonic are all thankful for each other. To one another, they are the perfect family for each other.

This was their best Thanksgiving yet.

FIN

A/N #2: Due to my work schedule, I will NOT update this collection at all until Christmas weekend. The next tale will have Fang, Lightning, Seven and Sice all in one tale as it'll take place a few months after the end of the epilogue to "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light" - Rosa, Celes and Lebreau all make an appearance in that tale.


	8. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

A/N: This is my Christmas present to **Azursa,** who I am still beta-reading her tale " ** _There Is No Stars on Cocoon_** ". This tale takes place a few months after the ending of the epilogue to " ** _Out of the Darkness, Into the Light_** " – meaning that all four women in one tale. Rosa (FF IV), Celes (FF VI) and Lebreau all make a guest appearance. Some language here and there, but it's mainly family and romance. And a day late. Enjoy!

 **Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

"Sice, how does…?" Seven asked her girlfriend, nervous as it's the first Christmas the silver haired teen has spent in an actual home, as her previous Christmases were spent at the shelter, as far as she could remember. "You'll be in for a huge surprise…" is all Sice replies to Seven's question with – which is true, because if the white-haired teen learned anything, it's that Fang and Lightning don't say much of the holidays before the actual day, which surprised Sice at first before getting used to their tactics in time. The white-haired teen found their traditions funny in a clever way.

On this occasion, neither teen knew anything of what Sice's parents were planning, although a hint that they see in the living room told them that it won't be just the four of them. The teen couple were told by Lightning and Fang to get one present for each person who is coming – and for some reason, neither teen questioned this, but they were happy to have more people. They didn't know who would be joining them this year…Sice suspects it would be Yuri, Robert and Rain, while Seven think it's Celes, Lebreau and their son Setzer. Both knew Rosa was coming – after all, the doctor is Sice's grandmother.

Little did they know that Seven was right.

XXX

Rosa, Fang and Lightning are having lunch with Celes, Lebreau and their son Setzer. The group are going over the agenda of Christmas Time at the Yun-Farron household. Out of the group that's not Lightning or Fang, only Rosa knows how the holidays are spent at that house, especially when one considers that Lebreau and Celes were struggling to start a family during the first few years of their marriage. It was Lebreau who got lucky and carried Setzer for nine painful months after trying for four years.

Celes was the one who bent over backwards to ensure that Setzer turned out to be a healthy child when he was welcomed into the world. Sice often babysat the child, earning her a source of income in between school and other relevant activities. Both the blonde and Lebreau were more than happy to spend this holiday with all in the Yun-Farron household, as they wanted to know what Seven has been up to since shortly before Spring Break, knowing that the silver haired teen helped them with getting a dog that is family friendly.

Lebreau, Celes and Setzer wanted to repay Seven for her help in a huge way.

XXX

The four Yun-Farron women all donned the ugliest Christmas sweater they could find, to make each other feel at home. It is Christmas Eve, and the family have a quiet meal at home, which Sice was a one-woman show with the meal, wanting to impress the other three females, especially her girlfriend. Lightning is especially grateful for Sice, since Serah died of a sudden illness in prison earlier that month and that prompted the older Farron to get herself checked out to see if she has that gene…which, fortunately for Fang, Lightning lacks that very gene which took Serah's life once more.

Fang, speaking of whom…it was an interesting year. Two months before they took in Seven, the brunette found out that Vanille took her own life behind bars. It put the brunette in a bad state of depression. It was her wife and the techniques she learned while in Japan that helped her get through the very sad and painful time, despite everything they all went through in the both the old world and in the new world. Deep in her heart, Fang knew that marrying Lightning was the best decision the brunette ever made. When Serah died earlier in the month, she repaid the older Farron the same way from earlier in the year.

With Seven, this was her best Christmas yet.

XXX

The older couple are laying in bed, having a cuddle session with Ace. Since they took him and Cid in, Ace was the best cat the older women could ask for. With Serah's death being fresh for them and Vanille's not as fresh, he was becoming beyond cuddly and helped them sleep soundly at night. "Light…I mean Claire…how do ya think the kiddos will take Celes, Lebreau and Setzer coming tomorrow? Sice babysat Setzer for a while…and Seven helps him in his studies lately…" Fang asks her wife, who's deep in thought of the situation with Ace laying on her chest. After thinking it over for a few minutes, the older Farron finally speaks.

"They'll be shocked, but will like it. Seven will probably be surprised, as she hasn't seen Lebreau and Celes since her birthday get together. She knows Rosa is coming, but I wonder how she'll handle it, with this being her first Christmas in an actual home. Sice will be floored to see them, since Setzer bought her and Seven a pricey gift each. Despite what's happened this year…I think that Lebreau, Celes and Setzer will help us all." Lightning finishes her train of thought, with Ace's purr echoing her thoughts on the matter. Fang moves closer to her wife and cat to have a snuggle, knowing that the older Farron is right on the matter.

It would be a Christmas that would heal them all.

XXX

Sice, Seven and Cid have a cuddle, knowing that whoever is joining them, Fang, Lightning and Rosa tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. "Sice…thanks…" Seven starts their chat, taking her girlfriend out of a deep thought.

"For dinner…?" Sice asks, concerned that her girlfriend didn't like the food she made. It was Seven's gentle smile that put Sice at ease.

"For everything. If it weren't for you, I would still be at that shelter, not here. I wouldn't be with you…Cid completes us, don't you think…and the food you cooked for dinner this evening was also delicious." Seven replies, making Sice smile her best smile yet.

"Let's get some sleep…" Sice finishes their quick chat, noticing that Seven and Cid were already fast asleep. The white-haired teen moves closer to the cat and her girlfriend, giving the trio a good night sleep.

As it was snowing outside, Cid kept the younger couple warm inside.

XXX

It is Christmas morning. As usual, the teens were up first, as they wanted to make Christmas breakfast for the family. Rosa, being ever so sneaky as usual, came with Lightning and Fang last night, made her way to the kitchen to give the teens a hand with the breakfast after waking up shortly after they woke up. Seeing that the teens were making what Rosa felt was a gourmet meal, she helped make more of the food they were cooking, for the guests that were coming in 90 minutes would appreciate a Christmas breakfast. Rosa is beyond grateful that Fang and Lightning took in Seven when they did – it was the silver-haired teen that got them through both Vanille and Serah's deaths.

"You two are adorable…" Rosa makes her presence known to the teens, startling Seven but the doctor was met with Sice's famous glare, which didn't work this time. Rosa merely chuckled at Sice while comforting Seven, assuring the silver-haired teen that everything will be okay, knowing that this is Seven's first real Christmas. The doctor wondered how anyone overlooked Seven this long. If she had known sooner than she did, Seven would have been taken in sooner than she was by Fang and Lightning earlier in the year. The trio would eventually finish making the Christmas breakfast, complete with coffee for the older couple, who was still asleep.

It took a miracle for the teens to not open their presents.

XXX

The doorbell rings, effectively waking up the older couple from their slumber, as the doorbell was linked to an alarm near Lightning's side of the bed which is loud and would wake anyone up from bed. Fang and Lightning, followed by Ace, make their way to the front door, as they were surprised they slept in later than usual. Fortunately, they quickly got their ugly Christmas sweaters before getting to the door, and smiled to see the teens and Rosa in their own ugly Christmas sweaters (Rosa came shortly after dinner was done the night before). Once they open the door, three people greeted them in song. It was Celes, Lebreau and Setzer, all of whom chose to sing way out of tune.

"Fang and Lightning, Seven and Sice…and did Rosa come here late last night? We all have presents for thee, so let us spend this Christmas with glee!" the trio sang with a bark accompanying the song, causing the older couple to laugh their arses off. "Will you lot knock it off and get in here? It's freezing as shit out there!" Rosa yelled from the kitchen, causing Seven to smirk at her girlfriend, and for Sice to blush to where her face looks like a tomato. Seven hugged Sice in comfort, reminding why Sice is with her in the first place, knowing that having Celes, Lebreau and Setzer over for Christmas this year is just as wonderful as Yuri, Robert and Rain the year before.

This would turn out to be the most wonderful time of the year.

XXX

The group enjoy their breakfast together, with Bahamut, the dog Lebreau and Celes took in with Seven's help, making friends with Ace and Cid as it was Bahamut who was protective of the cats when they were all in the no-kill shelter and even more protective with Setzer, Lebreau and Celes when they took him in. When he was introduced to the Yun-Farron family, Bahamut gave Seven endless dog kisses as he remembered her kindness during their time together at the no-kill shelter. Since Sice is Seven's girlfriend, Bahamut gave Sice endless dog kisses – simply because of her connection to the silver-haired teen. The scene made the older women all smile, and Setzer happy to know that Bahamut was the best choice.

Once breakfast was done, the group went to the living room to watch a movie they all agreed on – one of Fang's movies, since watching Christmas films wasn't their forte and Seven was depressed whenever she saw a Christmas film. As the silver-haired teen was sitting to Fang's right, she leaned her head to where it was resting on Fang's shoulder, causing the brunette to pet the silver mane. The Oerban softly smiled at Seven's gesture – to Fang, it was Seven's way of saying thanks for taking her in. Although Sice was seated in between Seven's legs, it was Seven's arms that was around her waist, holding the white-haired teen tight and their fingers interlocked. Ace, Cid and Bahamut were all on the floor, seated close to one another.

The movie of choice was wonderful, with every person loving it – especially Seven.

XXX

"Seven…everything okay…?" Lightning asks the silver-haired teen, knowing that it was her first Christmas at a real home and Seven was having what Rosa could tell that it was an anxiety attack, considering Seven's situation. Bahamut immediately went to Seven to comfort her, knowing that he was in the same situation as she was although he was a dog and she was a human. In a way, Celes felt bad about taking Bahamut in for herself, Lebreau and Setzer, but as they remember that Seven is Setzer's tutor, the dog sees her on occasion, making the blonde feel at ease with the choice she made by taking in the pit bull. After 15 minutes of Bahamut comforting Seven, everyone was more at ease, now that Seven calmed down.

Bahamut chose to stay by Seven for the remainder of the day, now that they're about to open presents they bought each other. Because of Seven's anxiety attack, Bahamut chose to get the present she got for everyone. One by one, each person opened their present…even Bahamut and the cats got a present. Every person was awed by what Seven got them and gave her a hug to say thanks. Bahamut gave her dog kisses for his present – a custom made dog tag with his name on it. Sice gave her a kiss on the cheek for her gift – a cookbook Sice was pissed about it being sold out, only for Seven to secure a signed copy. The cats joined Bahamut as Seven got them custom made cat tags as their gift.

Up next was Rosa's gifts to the group. Bahamut and the cats barked and meowed in approval of what the doctor got them – their favourite pet food. Lebreau tackled the blonde doctor to say thanks for her gift – it was the laptop the raven-haired woman needed for her project, complete with the needed specs to pull it off. Celes couldn't stop laughing at her gift, it was a comedy album she had trouble finding. Lightning and Fang couldn't stop crying happy tears at theirs – it was a photo album from their 2nd wedding this past summer when they renewed their vows, which included Seven. With Setzer – he couldn't stop smiling at his, just like Seven and Sice smiling at theirs – they all got matching bracelets.

Celes got her batch next and handed each being there their gift. Seven couldn't stop laughing at hers, while Sice couldn't look at anyone, as she hid her face on Seven's shoulder. Setzer shook his head with his gift, while Lebreau gave her a knowing smirk. The pets barked in approval with theirs, whereas Lightning and Fang were shocked with what Celes gave them, and in the best way possible. For Rosa…she gave her closest friend a hug that reminded Lebreau why they were close friends in the first place, as it was a piece of her hometown of Baron and a direct link to her late mother. Seeing this made everyone smile their best smile at the two friends, for they knew each other very well and longer than them.

Fang was next to get her gifts to the group. She handed Bahamut and Seven their gift at the same time since the pit bull won't leave the teen's side and was beyond nervous for their reaction. The brunette was put at ease when Bahamut briefly went to the brunette to give her dog kisses for his gift as well as Seven's gift, before the pit bull returned to Seven's side. Sice and Lightning gave the Oerban native a small side hug for their gift. The rest just said thanks with a gentle smile, for Fang got them an item they all wanted. Seeing the smiles on their faces was more than enough for the brunette, knowing that Vanille is now dead, this Christmas was one that is healing her soul above everything else.

Lebreau followed Fang's lead and handed Bahamut and Seven their gift…and was rightfully nervous as she didn't know much about the silver-haired teen. When Bahamut gave the raven-haired woman dog kisses to say thanks for the gifts, it but Lebreau at ease, knowing that she made the right choices. Ace and Cid followed Bahamut's lead as they got cat toys. It was Sice who couldn't stop laughing at her gift, for it followed Seven's lead as Lebreau secured an unsigned copy of the same cook book. Celes smirked at Seven for snagging the signed copy, while giving her wife a tender kiss on the cheek for her gift. Rosa also gave Lebreau a hug for following Celes' lead with her gift. Setzer was just happy with his.

It was just Sice, Setzer and Lightning left with their gifts to the group. After a few minutes to rest, Setzer wanted to give the last batch of gifts to everyone. Knowing the pattern, he went and got three presents for each being, with getting eight gifts as Bahamut and Seven were attached to the hip and with Sice. For the teen couple, it included three small boxes and two envelopes that were padded. Opening the card first, causing the older Farron to smile, the teens were floored with gift cards to help their Spring Break trip. As for Setzer's gift – it was an expensive charm to add to their matching bracelets. Sice slid a promise ring to Seven's ring finger, flashing the matching band she bought.

Seven gave her most confident kiss to her girlfriend, happy beyond words that they were ready to make their relationship official. As for the rest of the gifts to the group, Bahamut barked in approval, while Celes and Lebreau cried happy tears at the drawing Setzer made of the family as he drew it himself. Lightning and Fang gave the teen a bone crushing hug for their gift, while the teen couple told him they'll hug him later. The cats moved from Seven to Setzer to give him their thanks. Rosa followed their lead for her gift from him, as he followed his parents' lead for her gift – a beautiful reminder of Baron that he drew from memory, something that Seven was surprised with.

As for Lightning's gifts to the rest of the group, they all knew that Serah's death was very fresh for the older Farron, given the history and current set of circumstances of the Farron sisters, up to this point. The fact that she was able to get anyone anything was a real miracle, all of whom were grateful for her being alive. Setzer's gift to the pinkette was a locket that contained a family photo of the Farron sisters as children on one side, with a photo of her, Fang, Seven and Sice in present time on the other – it was the perfect gift for Lightning, to give her a piece of the past, present and future. Sice's gift echoed Setzer's lead, moving the older Farron to tears of joy because of the timing of what happened earlier in the month.

Fang only comforted her wife, knowing that Lightning alone is the perfect gift for the brunette every day of the year, not just Christmas. It was Celes who suggested that everyone take a group photo, to put both Lightning and Seven at ease – Lightning due to Serah's recent death, Seven due to her anxiety attack. It took a few minutes for everyone to be ready for the photo, along with the pets to get situated. After getting the camera ready, a few photos were taken of the group: one of them all smiling, the second one with them making faces and the third photo making deliberate scowls, to make each other laugh their arses off, in theme with the second photo they took.

After the house was cleaned – everyone that was human contributed to the housekeeping – Rosa had to get going, for she had a bit of a drive to get back to New Mist. The teens all helped the doctor get her gifts in the car as they wanted to. Rosa looks at each teen with a smile on her face, proud of the people they're becoming. The trio gave her a hug in return, before going back inside the Yun-Farron household. "It definitely is a Christmas for me to remember…" Seven happily mused to herself, only for her girlfriend and Setzer to give her a group hug, knowing how hard the silver-haired teen had it with her life at the homeless shelter for so many years. They knew why Bahamut warmed to her as quickly as he did.

"Can we stay for a few weeks?" Lebreau asked the older couple, who readily agreed for the Chere-Rider family to stay for a while, knowing that the teens all have off time from school until the new year. "Does it involve…?" Lightning starts to ask, causing both Celes and Lebreau to smile at the other married couple. "We all know each other, and this house will help us all with varying expenses. Besides, the pets know each other and they all know Seven…" Celes continues, prompting Fang to finish the thought. "Since you lot will be our new roommates, and we have the space…it'll make everyone more at home, don't ya think…" Fang finishes her thoughts just as Lightning gives her wife a knowing look just for saying it.

Bahamut, Ace and Cid will be happy to know that they'll be living with Seven for some time to come, now that the Chere-Rider house would be sold, and two families will be under one roof, all there to be there for each other and to comfort one another, like a family.

It certainly was the most wonderful time of the year.

FIN

A/N #2: I put a bit of myself in Seven for this piece - as one who suffers from anxiety attacks, stuff like this can get to me, especially if I'm not careful. Happy Holidays everyone - regardless of what you celebrate!


	9. Quick Announcement, Part 1

Hello readers!

I want to let you know that "At the Radio Station", a NSFW story with the pairing of Futa!Fang/Lightning, is an AO3 exclusive tale (due to language and the smut being quite strong). However, the next story in this collection, another NSFW tale but featuring Seven and Sice (title is TBD) will be on both FFNet and AO3. Take care!

P.S. Before I forget, I'll be making announcements like this every now and then. :)


	10. Playing Doctor (NSFW)

A/N: Pairing here is established Seven/Sice (dating), first of all. Also, this is a smut (and short) chapter. Finally, Jean Grey (X-Men franchise) makes an appearance here, mainly at the beginning.

 **Playing Doctor (NSFW)**

"Everything seems to be okay with your feminine health, Sice. I'll take my leave so that you can change back into your clothes. You're free to go." Dr. Jean Grey informs the white haired woman upon finishing her annual check up with the same doctor she's had since she was able to, mainly because her girlfriend Seven is the doctor's assistant, putting Sice at ease with the financial costs of these check ups. Once Sice hears the door to the main office close a few minutes later, she's surprised to see her long time girlfriend at the door to greet her, since Sice takes her sweet time getting her clothes back on after the appointment is over with.

Before the white haired woman knew it, Seven makes it to the chair Sice was seated on with a look that made the white haired woman's heart race in anticipation.

"Keep your clothes off - I want to check something the doctor may have missed..." Seven ordered to her girlfriend, who took off the gown the office issued, with her legs spread wide open and giving the silver haired woman a view of her goods Seven would die to see every moment of every day. Using the equipment Dr. Grey uses on all her patients, Sice included, Seven does a thorough check on her girlfriend, gently caressing her clit whenever she was able to, causing Sice to stifle a few moans of pleasure, as to not get Seven in trouble for having sex at the doctor's office.

"Everything seems to be okay..." the silver haired woman started, with a smirk on her face, slowly licking her upper lip while looking at Sice's cunt. The white haired woman whimpered every time Seven did this deed, as Sice wanted Seven to fuck her right then and there.

"Sevsky...eat me the fuck out already, would you?!" Sice demanded to her lover with an odd glare on her face, getting more impatient by the minute because Seven wouldn't fuck her right away. Upon hearing this from her impatient girlfriend, Seven took one long, slow lick at Sice's folds, forcing the white haired woman to release a sensual moan that was music to Seven's ears. Without any further delay, the silver haired woman began her lustful work on her lover, with the goal of giving her some needed release.

Sice held Seven's head in place while the silver haired woman licked, sucked, and probed at her aching core, moving her hips whenever Seven nailed a particular spot, enjoying every moment that Seven was eating her pussy. Seven kept her hands moving: she went from stroking Sice's thighs and hips to fondling her tits and nipples, over and over again but never keeping her hands at the same place for too long, making sure that the white haired woman was given blissful release and nothing else. To Seven, it was all about Sice right now, and the silver haired woman wanted to give her the release she needed.

It didn't take too long for Sice to climax in Seven's mouth, which was the silver haired woman's main goal in the first place. After Sice was done climaxing, Seven helped her girlfriend get her clothes back on...yet she didn't know that Sice had a plan of her own, since the white haired woman was Dr. Grey's last patient for the day. Once the couple got to the door, Sice closed it shut and locked it, forcing Seven to face her girlfriend, who had a devil may care smirk on her face. "Revenge..." was all that Sice said, as she pulled Seven's street jeans down to her ankles in order to return the favor.

As quickly as she could, Seven placed her hands on either side of Sice's head as the white haired woman dropped to her knees and ate her out. "Right there, Sice...fuck yeah...eat my pussy like that..." the silver haired woman told her lover in between moans of blissful pleasure. It didn't take long for Seven to move her hips whenever Sice licked one of her spots, as Sice knew when to have Seven chant her name like this. It didn't take long for Seven to climax in Sice's mouth, although Seven's climax was quite powerful.

After Seven's orgasm was done, her street jeans was put up and the couple finished cleaning up the office, making sure that Dr. Grey never finds out what they were up to.

The couple left the office a short time after cleaning up the so that they can go home and change for their 5-year anniversary date later that evening, knowing that they got away with having sex at Seven's job and no one else knowing about it, not even the doctor herself.

Seven, however, had a surprise of her own that would make Sice the happiest woman in the world, for all time to come.

FIN

A/N #2: After this is published, the next four chapters are all poems. Once those are published, I will be taking a break from this collection to focus on the FFNet exclusive tale "Paying it Forward".


	11. My Dearest Oerba Yun Fang

**My Dearest Oerba Yun Fang**

I wish that I had said something sooner...  
but even so...late is better than not at all,  
and please know that I'll always love you...  
my dearest Oerba Yun Fang.

You being just as stubborn as me,  
and yetthat is one of many things...  
that I love about you...my dearest Oerba Yun Fang...  
my heartbeat...and my soul mate.

Underneath the pillow you sleep on...  
is a treasured heirloom from my family,  
one that I want you to keep...  
my dearest Oerba Yun Fang, will you marry me?

FIN

A/N: This is the first of four poems, all of which are very short. The first one here is Fangrai pairing, which Lightning pops the question to Fang (in a similar manner to "Together to the End"). Next poem is one Sice writes for Seven.


	12. Silver Lining

**Silver Lining**

My silver haired soul mate...  
the source of the silver lining  
that is my good luck charm...  
Seven, you're crazy, but I love you.

You love all of my cooking...  
and I love your caring being towards  
those like me, different than you...  
Seven, you're my rock and I love you.

Your exes are all douche canoes...  
then again, so are all of my exes  
you've wanted to use a blizzaga spell on...  
Seven, you're as bad as me, yet I love you.

FIN

A/N: Sice wrote this for Seven (Sebusai pairing).


	13. My Sunshine

**My Sunshine**

My dearest Sunshine...the light in my life...  
I cannot thank you enough for your love,  
for accepting all that I am, ignoring my past  
and for making Vanille and I a part of your family.

You and I, we hail from two different worlds...  
two worlds that taught us to only hate each other,  
but we are not our ancestors by being in love...  
For we both have learned well from the past.

Sleeping like the angel that is meant to be here...  
here with me, by my side, where you truly belong,  
I wish I could say "I Love You" every second...  
but know that I'll love you until my last breath.

FIN

A/N: Fang wrote this for Lightning (Fangrai pairing).


	14. It's All Make Believe

**It's All Make Believe**

My true love...what they say about us...  
it's all make believe, for it is not true,  
for you know this as well as I do, Sice...  
always know that I love you and only you.

Our love, more real than those fairy tales...  
the ones you want to shove up one's arse,  
for the sole reason that they anger you so...  
and our story should be known by everyone.

Dearest Sice, I know you'll be home soon...  
as I wait for you to hold me in your arms,  
with a gentleness that is very unlike you...  
but it's what makes us stronger...together.

FIN

A/N: Seven wrote this for Sice (Sebusai pairing).


	15. Quick Announcement, Part 2

Hello readers!

I want to let you know that I am taking a break from writing tales for this collection...but for a VERY good reason! First and foremost, I have the FFNet exclusive tale that I need to really work on, "Paying it Forward." Second, I will post a Rules/Expectations post for my upcoming (and ongoing like this one) collection of one or two shot tales with the pairings of Rydia and Edge plus Celes and Locke (Final Fantasy IV and VI respectively...I don't just write tales on FF XIII in case you haven't noticed it just yet). Finally, I have some real life stuff that I need to take care of, so I won't have as much time to write for awhile. I should be back to writing for this collection in early June. In the meantime, take care of yourselves and BE SAFE!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


	16. Not an Ordinary Tournament

A/N: This is a Fangrai piece (with an appearance from Seven and Sice) that I'm making good on my word to **Metz0** – aka **HoorayImUseful**. Fang is a professional gamer who convinces Lightning to come to one of her tournaments – where the brunette comes out a big winner in more ways than one. Both pairings (Fang/Lightning and Seven/Sice) are them dating, with Fang and Lightning being very serious; Lightning and Seven are cousins.

 **Not an Ordinary Tournament**

Lightning clearly is in a foul mood while driving Fang, Seven and Sice to the McCormick Place for the latest tournament - a part of her wishes that her longtime girlfriend didn't convince her to attend one of her many gaming tournaments, but with Fang being Fang... and that her younger cousin Seven instantly agreed to come with her girlfriend Sice, who was also in the tournament but on the opposite side of the bracket from Fang, meaning that they would only meet in the final round of the entire tournament, Lightning didn't have much else of a choice BUT to accompany them. It was the infamous "Serah Farron" pout that made the older Farron relent and agree to support Fang and Sice at this particular tournament, which made Fang the happiest woman in all of Gran Pulse. Sice and Seven were sleeping like babies in the back seat while holding hands, not caring about the bitchy mood Lightning is currently in. Thanks to the music that Fang picked for the long drive, which is why Seven and Sice are sleeping in the back of Lightning's car, the older Farron has a relaxing and smooth drive to the venue. Once at the venue, however, it takes 15 minutes to wake up the younger pair in the back so that Sice doesn't have to forfeit her time, which the white haired woman couldn't help but glare at the brunette as a result of the matter, which Fang couldn't help but laugh at. Oddly enough, Lightning also glared at her girlfriend, effective in putting the brunette on edge just before the tournament started.

"May the best woman win, Light..." Seven declared to her older cousin as they shake hands, knowing that this day long tournament will give the winner a monetary amount that was in the eight digit range for two reasons: one, it's the longest running tournament of its kind which has gotten so much attention in the last few years at the same venue, hence the increase in the prize money over the years. Two, Fang is the five time reigning champion, while this is Sice's first time taking part in this tournament. The white haired woman's luck in the qualifiers earned her a spot at this tournament, which wherever she finishes, Sice is guaranteed to be able to fully pay for culinary school on top of Seven's schooling. Finally - there was a specific reason why Fang wanted Lightning to come to this particular tournament, something that Seven and Sice both know about: regardless if Fang will win it this year or not, she plans on popping the question to the older Farron, as Fang and Lightning have been a couple for the past four years, and was an inspiring factor in Seven and Sice becoming a couple. Due to her maternity leave from the birth of her newborn son with Snow, Serah was unable to make it, but was given a live feed of what goes on in the tournament. Vanille, Hope and Sazh were all helping Snow and Serah with the baby, and Noel was doing the video for the tournament with Caius, who was the emcee this year with his kid sister and Noel's girlfriend, Yeul.

The older Farron won't see the marriage proposal coming.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the 13th Annual Soul Calibur V Tournament! I am your new host for the tournament, Caius Ballad - Paddra Nsu Yeul from last year joins me in my first time emceeing. This year will have a mix of veterans and some new faces, for it will be a tournament to remember. Oerba Yun Fang, the five time defending champion, will seek to make this six years in a row that she has won this tournament, while Sice Beckham, a first timer whose skills earned her a ticket to the big show, is said to have the best chance of dethroning Fang and become the new champion of the Soul Calibur V Tournament. Who will come out on top and win the 30 million gil prize? Make sure you stay tuned to find out!" Caius introduces himself to the crowd, who are all happily cheering as he was the one who Fang convincingly dethroned in the same tournament six years ago, and was on a non stop tear ever since, with the Oerban native winning every year after, and the income at the Yun-Farron household getting steadier by the month as Fang is beyond savvy with managing her finances. The brunette had to applaud at his introduction, as he sounded like a pro for his first time emceeing the noted event.

As soon as Lightning heard the amount that is on the line, she realised that Fang goes above and beyond to make sure that they were well taken care of, and even helped the families she gave a damn about: Serah and Snow, Vanille and Hope, Sazh and his family - Fang helped them all out in times of need - the brunette also covered Seven and Sice's high school graduation fees three years ago, a year after she and Lightning started dating. It was this particular trait about Fang that had Lightning fall in love with her all over again, just like she did seven years ago. The older Farron and Fang have been talking about marriage for the last two years, but varying circumstances outside their control prevented them from taking further action on it, which worried Serah and Seven to a degree. It was Snow who helped get those circumstances out of their way as he wanted his sister-in-law to wed the woman she loved for so long. To Lightning, Snow is Serah's idiot, but a good man all the same. After all, it was Snow who set Lightning up with Fang in the first place, therefore the older Farron greatly owes that damn oaf for giving her the love of her life the way he did.

Fang and Sice get to their respective areas and greet their opponents, knowing that if they go far in this tournament, they'll only face each other in the final round for that 30 million gil prize. By being in this tournament, Sice is guaranteed to win at least 3 million gil - enough to get herself through culinary school and help Seven finish her studies at university, which prevents Fang from further helping them out. As for Fang, she kept on starting at the lump in her pocket, for it kept a beautiful and shining ring inside. Fang wants Lightning's hand in marriage, and the brunette spent a decent amount of gil have it made by hand just for the older Farron. Apart from the ring and helping those she gave a damn about when needed, which wasn't often, the only thing the Oerban native did with the winnings from the tournaments she's done is put them into savings, to ensure that she and Lightning have a ways to pay the bills should Lightning ever lose her job with the Guardian Corps, which Amodar demanded that Lightning attend the tournament to support her woman as she hadn't been able to take a day off this year so far, due to scheduling conflicts from Jihl Nabaat and Yaag Rosch.

Lightning wouldn't be let down.

XXX

Sice and Fang get through the first round without breaking a sweat. Sadly for Sice, she was ousted in the third round for questionable reasons in Caius' eyes, for he knew that there was a malfunction in a few of the controllers, and he suspects that someone swapped their controller with Sice's, which her usual controller was in pristine condition as it was a birthday present from Hope, who got the idea from Seven of all people, and said controller was gone before Sice was able to start the third round. For now, he won't question this suspicion of his, although he knows that Fang was beyond devastated when she saw what happened and she knew for a fact that poor Sice was without her usual controller when the third round started. In an odd twist of fate... Lightning beat Fang, Caius and Sice to the punch about it: the older Farron got a text from Rygdea, who was there doing security for the event, which the text confirmed that the white haired woman's controller was swapped a short time before the third round started and his team has video with proof, which would help those behind the tournament in an announcement that would come before the final round of the affair. The older Farron was able to take a quick leave to help retrieve said controller and gave Sice the hug that Seven gets when she's feeling down. "Thanks for getting my controller back, cuzzo..." Sice mumbled into the older Farron's shoulder, relieved that she got her expensive birthday present back in her hands.

"No problem, Sice. You're dating my cousin. Thank Rygdea for the tip. Whose arse do I need to beat up?" Lightning asked in response, causing both women to laugh, making Seven smile, knowing that her older cousin looked out for Sice when needed the most. This exchange inspired Fang to win it all this year, to win for not only herself and Lightning, but to also avenge Sice's untimely and unfair loss, as the brunette was beyond irate with how Sice lost in that round. Fang herself tore through the second and third rounds, winning each without a single loss. The quarterfinals of the tournament, which is the fourth round, saw Fang in slightly unfamiliar territory: she was one of only three people from last year in the quarterfinals, as the rest of the eight are first timers, one of whom handed Sice that untimely and iffy loss in the third round. With a hour between the third round and the quarterfinals, everyone was allowed to step outside to stretch their legs and get something to eat. Oddly enough, Lightning made a hearty five course meal for herself, Fang, Seven and Sice to eat in the area where the food court was. The older Farron felt it was unwise to spend money on the food there, and Lightning made sure that Fang's meal had the right amount of salt in it, knowing how the Oerban native is when there's not enough salt in her food.

It was things like this that helped Fang make the decision to pop the question to Lightning at this year's tournament regardless where she finishes, as Lightning put the needs of others ahead of her own. The brunette was touched that Lightning was able to get a live feed of the tournament for Serah and Vanille, who were watching it on a PC from the Villiers residence along with Snow, Hope, Sazh and his family.

Fang is more glad than ever that Lightning came to this year's tournament.

XXX

The quarterfinals and the semifinals turned out to be a walk in the park for Fang - like the rounds beforehand, she won every single round, with Caius and Yeul surprised at the fact that Fang is going for a complete PERFECT for this year's tournament, something that no other competitor has ever done before. "If Fang wins every round in the finals, she'll be the first ever champion to have a perfect record at the tournament. She never won the trophy without suffering a loss in her reign, does that sound right Caius?" Yeul asked her older brother while delivering the news of the tournament's progress. "That is the case, Yeul. When she dethroned me, she had a few losses in the early rounds. It seems like that she's getting better and better each year, as she's getting fewer losses along the way. She'll be putting her streak on the line against Roseanne Arnold, the very person who ousted Sice in the third round. I do wonder if Roseanne has what it takes to dethrone a seasoned veteran of the circuit that is Oerba Yun Fang. Anyone from Oerba doesn't go down quietly, and Fang is no exception to the rule."

"Caius, I just got word from the officials on Roseanne and what changes will be made to next year's tournament..." Yeul announced, which the tone suggested that she is to make the announcement before the final round begins, shocking Fang and Roseanne both, but bringing a light of hope to Sice, Lightning and Seven, all of whom are still absorbing what had happened to Sice back in the third round.

"What is going on, Yeul?"

"I got the official word from the judges that Roseanne Arnold will be forced to forfeit the purse accumulated to final round minus 4 million gil to Sice Beckham. There was video that was brought to the judges' attention that a controller swap took place prior to the third round, which Sice Beckham's original controller was swapped with a defective one, causing her to lose the way she did. Roseanne was the mastermind behind the controller swap, according to the video obtained from Guardian Corps Security. Furthermore, Sice Beckham gets a free ride to the third round in next year's tournament."

"Fang is probably the happiest woman on Gran Pulse right now with that announcement, Yeul. She wanted Sice to go down fairly, not the way that she did. Sice Beckham and Seven Farron are in the audience with Fang's longtime girlfriend, Claire "Lightning" Farron, cheering the Oerban native on. Yeul, I'll have to admit that I owe Lightning for this second chance with this tournament. Although I can't play anymore due to injury to my good hand, she did get me through to emceeing this tournament. If I had to pick, Fang will keep her title. With that said, the Oerban native shouldn't overlook Roseanne despite what happened to Sice - she's a formidable player in her own right."

"As for next year's tournament, there will be more security in the venue when this comes back. For those of you who are wondering, it's not because of the controller swap before the third round in this year's tournament, but it is because of the official ruling from the Calvary on security measures for special events from last Friday that goes into effect tomorrow, something that we and the judges both have zero control over."

"Thanks for the clarification, Yeul. Let the final round of the tournament begin. We have the five time reigning champion from Oerba, Oerba Yun Fang, facing off against a first timer who managed to get into the final round on wit and skill, Roseanne Arnold. Give them some applause!" Caius finishes the announcements for the crowd who are at the event (as well as Serah, Vanille, Sazh and their families watching from the Villiers residence). Surprisingly to the crowd, Fang shakes Roseanne's hand before getting to her controller, which was a custom made one for the Oerban native that Lightning paid Vanille and her company to make for the brunette as a Christmas present which was allowed in the tournament due to it looking and feeling like a console controller instead of an arcade controller. Ever since Fang started to win tournaments and began her streak at the Soul Calibur V Tournament, it was one controller Fang never left without. It was her constant reminder of Lightning and the love they share for so many years, before and since they started dating.

The final round of the tournament begins.

XXX

"Come on Fang, win this for us..." Seven mumbles, which Sice and Lightning both hold the silver haired woman in anticipation upon hearing Seven's plea for Fang to win it all for them. True to Caius' prediction so far, Fang was on a roll, and won the first three games in dominating fashion, winning every round in each game. This being a Best of 7, unlike the Best of 5 from the previous five rounds, with the winner needing to win three rounds to win one game, Fang had to up her ante this time around. She knows that Roseanne sabotaged Sice's run in this year's tournament, and a few times it was Roseanne who was close to handing Fang a loss a few rounds in two of the games, but it was Fang's past experience in the tournament that prevailed for the Oerban native, ensuring that Roseanne would lose fair and square. Lightning, however, was impressed with Fang's skills and saw why Fang would be a professional gamer instead of a huntress going after animals for food. For the older Farron, she made it a point to attend any video game tournament Fang was a part of from this moment forward, putting a smile on Seven and Sice's faces, knowing that it would feed the brunette the positive energy she desperately needed to keep the trophy at the Yun-Farron household, knowing what happened to Sice earlier today.

With this being the fourth game in the final round, it was a potential tournament game for Fang to win it all, in which Roseanne needed to win in order to not only stay alive, but to prevent the brunette from achieving the complete PERFECT for the entire tournament, which gave the winner an additional 10 million gil on top of the 30 million gil prize. It was because of Lightning's smile, the same smile the Oerban native fell in love with, that fed Fang the drive she needed to win it all. Fang proceeded to win every round in the deciding game and won the entire tournament, with the complete PERFECT finally achieved. Caius and Yeul were both floored that not only the complete PERFECT was finally a reality, it was done by a woman, especially one that dethroned Caius to begin her reign as the Soul Calibur V Tournament Champion six years ago, with this the first year that Fang achieve the complete PERFECT. "Holy fucktoids, we just saw history tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Oerba Yun Fang is the first player ever to achieve the complete PERFECT at this year's Soul Calibur V tournament! No one else has achieved this feat throughout the history of this very tournament!" Caius loudly announces with pride, knowing that his fellow Gran Pulsian won it all and nailed the one achievement he could never get.

Fang was presented with her trophy and a cheque for 40 million gil - 30 million for winning it all, 10 million more for achieving the complete PERFECT in the tournament, setting the bar VERY high for next year's tournament. It would be Fang who has something to say to the crowd. "I want to bring my beautiful girlfriend Claire "Lightning" Farron to the stage...please..." Fang begged, to get Lightning on the stage with her to share this victory together as a couple. "About fucking time, Snaggles!" Sice loudly announced, causing the older Farron to raise an eyebrow to her girlfriend. However, this only encouraged the Oerban native to say what she wanted to say to the pinkette, who was constantly blushing as Fang gently held her hands with her own.

"Claire...Light...we've been through a lot together for so long, and I'm so glad that you came to this year's tournament to support Sice and I. You don't know how much this means to me that you're here. We've known each other for more than a decade, but dating for four years...I treasure each moment that I spent with you and your family. It means the world to me that you, your sister Serah and your cousin Seven took Vanille and I in as a part of your family. As of today, I want to return the favour. I know that Serah and Vanille couldn't be here to see this in person, but I want to continue to make you the happiest woman in all of Gran Pulse, just like you make me the happiest woman in all of Gran Pulse each and every day that my heart beats, which it only beats for you, my one and only Sunshine..." Fang started, which had Lightning crying happy tears by Fang's affectionate ramble. The Oerban native wiped the tears away, although Seven and Sice were crying buckets of happy tears, for they knew what was coming next. Lightning put a hand to her mouth for what she saw next.

The Oerban native dropped down to one knee, revealing a small black box with a shining and beautiful ring inside. "I got the okay from Serah and Snow before doing this, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sunshine. Claire "Lightning" Farron...will you marry me?" Fang finished her marriage proposal to the older Farron, the cause of Lightning going completely speechless, with the crowd cheering for them both. Lightning could only nod at the proposal as she was at a loss for words, accepting Fang's marriage proposal. It would be after they share an endearing embrace and Fang putting the ring on her finger that the older Farron finally said anything. "My dearest Oerba Yun Fang, you better believe it that I'll marry you." Lightning said as she put the ring she was planning on proposing to Fang with on Fang's finger, shocking the audience in the best way possible. Lightning and Fang are now engaged to be married, and Sice would get more money from this year's tournament than she thought. The most surprising announcement was that Fang would not be taking part in next year's Soul Calibur V tournament as she'll be focusing on her wedding to Lightning as well as move on to other video game tournaments scattered all over Gran Pulse, so that others like Sice have a chance at the trophy.

Lightning forever is the best prize Fang has won in her life, and the world now knows.

 **FIN**

 **A/N #2:** "Ninja Warrior", based on the global show of the same name, will be a Sebusai centered piece that features Lightning and Fang, which is not only a sequel to this piece, but it's also a gift to **Blanc_Tide** on AO3 (thank you again for the Sebusai piece) which will also feature Kurasame and Ace as a pairing!


	17. Ninja Warrior

A/N: This is not only based on "American Ninja Warrior" but this is also a Sebusai piece where Seven takes on the final stage after completing the prior stages and wins it all – with Sice in the crowd and Seven wins more than just the prize money. Kurasame and Ace make an appearance as a married couple along with Lightning and Fang (Lightning and Fang are also married; Seven and Lightning are cousins here) who are supporting Seven. I am making good on my word to **Blanc_Tide** – this one's for you mate. This is the sequel to "Not an Ordinary Tournament" (this takes place five years after). Disclaimer: credits to Square Enix (as always) and the team behind the Ninja Warrior series worldwide for characters and reference. Written for entertainment only. Cheers!

 **Ninja Warrior**

"Seven has way more balls than Ace and I put together in taking part in a competition like this, Sice. I'll be surprised as shit if she loses here after the work she's done just to get to the final stage, to tell you the truth." Kurasame tells the white haired woman, who along with his husband Ace, Seven's older cousin Lightning and her wife Fang, all came out to support the silver haired woman who is competing in the final round against the three time champion, a lad known only as Jiraya, for the 10 million gil grand prize, with the runner up only getting 500,000 gil. Sice, who has personally seen her longtime girlfriend train with Lightning, considered a key go-to with training for things like this, couldn't help but feel so nervous, knowing the type of course this is. It would be the announcer team of Jack and Tifa that brings her, and everyone else back to reality. "In the season finale of "Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse, we have the three time reigning champion Jiraya FINALLY having some competition for the 10 million gil this year in the epic climb of Mount Midoriyama!" Jack started, knowing that Tifa has the next bit of dialogue to help get the crowd revved up as well as the viewers at home excited for this event. Sice, however, keeps on looking at the lump in her pocket, knowing that she has a huge surprise for Seven regardless of how the silver haired woman fares here.

"Well...Jack, Jiraya might have met his match in Seven Farron, graduate university student originally from Rubrum in Orience. She moved to Gran Pulse to study as soon as she and her girlfriend, three time reigning Soul Calibur V champion Sice Beckham, graduated high school. Seven is not to be overlooked by anyone as she's the younger cousin of Guardian Corps Colonel Claire "Lightning" Farron, who's considered to be a highly sought after trainer for anyone who competes on this show. Seven does have her work cut out here to overthrow Jiraya as the new champion, but it's not an impossible task for her by any means. Being 5'7" tall, she has a height advantage over Jiraya, who's only 5'5". Her wingspan and reach are 70 inches, which could be a key factor in how well or not she does in the finale. Jiraya, however, has faced foes who were both taller than him that had a bigger wingspan on top of that. It'll be interesting to see who will come out on top nevertheless this year, Jack." Tifa continued, explaining the reality of how Seven could fare in the finale. Sice wasn't fully paying attention to Tifa's remarks, as she still kept on looking at the lump in her jeans pocket.

"Let's bring out the final two contestants! First, our challenger. She is originally from Rubrum in Orience that stands 5'7" tall, an university student who got here by not only luck but she also hit the buzzer in every course up to this point. This is her very first time in the finale, but she's also a six time veteran of the competition. Please give a round of applause for Seven Farron, everyone!" Jack announced the silver haired woman to the crowd, which everyone couldn't stop cheering, especially the section reserved for Sice, Lightning, Fang, Kurasame and Ace, which Kurasame and Lightning were holding up a sign that Vanille custom made for the silver haired woman. The crowd was happy that Jiraya FINALLY has someone to worry about dethroning him for the title. "You got the grand prize and you know it, Sevsky!" Fang shouted, feeling confident that Seven has what it takes to become the new champion of Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse. Lightning smiled at her wife for the remark, as Seven will need all the good vibes Lady Luck can send her way at this point in the competition.

"Here is the three time reigning champion - no introduction for him is needed here. Make some noise for Jiraya!" Tifa announces the defending champion, who got his share of applause but it wasn't as strong as the one Seven received. He won't let this deter him, however, as he's one to be known for keeping his emotions in check. Oddly enough, Seven recalled taking mental notes of Jiraya all year and was able to find out how he was able to win like he did, yet not revealing to anyone outside Lightning that she has a way that she could potentially defeat him the right way, as others before her have failed. After Jiraya and Seven shook hands as an act of sportsmanship, it was determined that Jiraya took on the course ahead of Seven, via a coin toss that the silver haired woman won, which she allowed the champ to go ahead of her. Sice could not stop smiling at her girlfriend, for the white haired woman knew that is a key factor in how Seven got as far as she did this year. Lightning was so proud of her younger cousin for allowing the champ to go ahead of her - some can argue that Lightning was more proud of Seven than Sice even was, and that is really saying something.

The final course for Seven begins.

XXX

Jiraya completes the course in a time that was much slower than the times he would post in the past, partially because there were parts of the course that made its debut at this year's competition and it was also said portions that he was very unfamiliar with. Once Jack and Tifa announce the time of 15 minutes, 33.7 seconds as when Jiraya completed the course, which included five 30 second penalties and one three minute penalty. Seven was genuinely surprised with how it took him longer than expected to complete the course, remembering that he was known to complete the final course in less than nine minutes. "I don't know if he was doing this on purpose or if the new stuff really did slow him down. The only way I'll find out for sure now is how I fare..." Seven said to herself, quickly getting her emotions in check as to prepare for her run at the final course, hoping it was the latter that slowed him down but kept it realistic as anything can happen to her now that she's at the final course herself. "Now that we've seen the mistakes that had Jiraya running his worst finale run in the past five years, we'll see if Seven Farron will have what it takes to dethrone Jiraya, or if the reigning champion will have the title for one more year. Here we go!" Tifa announced as Seven gets ready to run the same exact course that Jiraya did. The crowd's cheers became deafening.

The silver haired woman tore through the first fifth of the final course that had her ahead of Jiraya's time by close to 12 minutes, which included two of the newer obstacles that Jiraya had trouble with. Unbeknownst to the reigning champion at this point, Lightning had trained Seven on every kind of obstacle that Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse was capable of running, which is why the older Farron is a sought-after trainer. In an odd twist of fate, the silver haired woman was having a very tough time on the seventh obstacle, the same one that Jiraya was given not only two 30 second penalties on but also the 3 minute penalty as well. "It looks like Jiraya wasn't the only who was having issues with this particular obstacle, Tifa. I mean, this is the first time it's ever appeared on any part of Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse." Jack announced, worried that Seven would close the gap of time that she build over the defending champion. Tifa continued on from the announcers' booth. "It looks like she'll be given a grace period should she land in the water here, Jack."

"Is that what I think you're talking about?"

"Yes. Any player who has completed at least the first six obstacles WITHOUT landing in the water is given a free grace period of 30 seconds, which is only good for one time. If they land in the water more than once, then their first penalty will be 60 seconds, and the third time will give them a three minute penalty. Having gone through the first six obstacles in record time, Seven can actually afford to take the two penalties if she wants, as it won't hurt her time too much if she can get through the rest of the obstacles without landing in the water first."

"I think she's taking a breather, Tifa, but I don't know if that's a wise move on her end..."

"Actually Jack, she's doing the right thing by taking a breather. Having a ten minute lead over Jiraya at this stage of the final course, it gives her time to regroup and plan a way to tackle the upcoming obstacle, the Slippery Slope." Tifa finishes the commentary, with the crowd given Seven the roaring applause she needed for making a smart decision to take a two minute breather. Sice, Fang and Lightning were all feeding her energy and a plan through eye contact so that the silver haired woman can tackle the one obstacle that Jiraya had trouble with. Even Ace and Kurasame were feeding her additional energy. It was this very energy that Seven desperately needed to take on the Slippery Slope, which she completed on her first try and the dismount was picture perfect, which the crowd cheered to deafening levels, which gave the Rubrum native the confidence she needed to continue the finale. It was because of this that Seven still have a very solid lead of eight minutes despite the somewhat lengthy breather she took.

Seven gets through the next five obstacles with such ease, her lead went back up to 10 minutes. However, it was the 13th obstacle, the Ultimate Cliffhanger, that she first landed in the water - as the silver haired woman didn't land in the water during the Slippery Slope, she still had that grace period in her possession, which she used to her advantage in the second attempt, which proved wonders for Seven as she got through that like the speed of her older cousin's namesake. The cheers got more and more consistent as Seven only had two more obstacles to go before taking on Mt. Midoriyama, which made the silver haired woman nervous but she didn't show it - Sice and Lightning wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she showed one ounce of nervousness. It was Seven's thoughts about both her girlfriend and older cousin that gave the silver haired woman the fuel she needed to get through the other two obstacles with ease, all but ensuring that she will not only dethrone Jiraya as the winner of Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse, but also become the first woman to win the entire competition.

The silver haired woman is now face to face with Mt. Midoriayama.

XXX

Sice, Lightning, Fang, Ace and Kurasame all held each other, watching Sice's girlfriend tear through the entire course so far in a much better time than Jiraya, although the group knows that anything can happen and Seven can still lose it all if she made one bad move on Mt. Midoriyama. "She's got this, Sice. I remember seeing Light training her on this. Fortunately, she has more time to complete it due to the lead she build up to this point." Kurasame assured the white haired woman, knowing that he was telling the truth on the matter as he oversaw the training on the obstacle himself. After seeing Seven walking to the last obstacle in order to save energy for the lengthy climb up, Lightning could not stop smiling at her younger cousin, although it took two minutes off her lead. Fang agreed with what Seven did to approach the very difficult obstacle, and the Oerban native had the utmost faith in the silver haired woman that she can take it on in her first try, even though the white haired woman was looking a bit worried, knowing Seven's overall frame.

Seeing Seven get into the right gear and position to take on Mt. Midoriyama, her group of supporters couldn't stop smiling. The crowd's cheers were beyond deafening, as the chants of "Seven, Seven, Seven" were giving the silver haired woman the biggest amount of energy and positive vibes there is. Even Jiraya is ready to acknowledge that he was finally ousted by a woman on her first time trying the final course. Sadly, Seven's start on Mt. Midoriayama was worse than the rest of the obstacles put together, as this was starting to close the gap of the six minute lead she had over Jiraya. It was a third of the way up that Seven had to think of something to pull herself through this very challenging obstacle, as only Jiraya was the only one who completed it during his reign, and only two other men before his reign started. Her lead was cut down to four minutes at this point. Knowing this, the silver haired woman had to think and also act fast in order to preserve her victory over Jiraya.

What would she do to pull through? The lead wasn't as big as it was during the first fifth of the final course. Jiraya had more troubles with this year's course than the final courses from the last few years. She had to think about the videos she saw of Jiraya and how he conquered Mt. Midoriyama, as well as Lightning and Kurasame's teachings and supervision, all while making her ascent. After 30 seconds of thinking and climbing, which she managed to get to the halfway point, Seven felt a sudden burst of energy flowing within her - it was from Sice and the rest in that group plus the cheers from the crowd that continued to chant the silver haired woman's name - and it was that sudden burst of energy that gave the fuel Seven desperately needed to get through the remainder of the last course like the Phoenix rising from the ashes, which if she failed on this, it would cost her the entire race from the combination of the 60 second penalty and the time she would need to fully ascent the final obstacle.

Seven made it to the top of Mt. Midoriyama with two minutes to spare. Once she hit the buzzer that signaled her completion of the course, the entire crowd cheered while chanting Seven's name. Sice was given instant access to where Seven was standing at while Jack and Tifa announced that the silver haired woman not only defeated Jiraya, but also was the first woman to be the champion by completing the entire course and hitting every buzzer. Seven and Sice shared a quick but sweet embrace to celebrate the silver haired woman's victory. "Your idiot arse is crazy for doing this Seven..." Sice tells her girlfriend after catching her breath, only causing the silver haired woman to chuckle at Sice's blunt nature. "You're crazy but I love you, Seven." she continues, causing Seven to keep on smiling but also her face to go red at the remark. It would be Jack and Tifa to make the announcement and then present the silver haired woman with her trophy, medal and cheque, which prompted Sice to FINALLY make an announcement of her own.

"Seven, you're crazy for doing this competition, but this is how I met you in the first place, you crazy arse…" Sice began, which to Seven, Jack and Tifa apparently knew about this and gave the white haired woman permission to do this in front of a huge crowd. After applause and laughter, Sice was allowed to continue her version of an affectionate ramble. "I'm a complete idiot for the video game competition...then again, I'm YOUR idiot. We've been together for who knows how long, and if it weren't for your overprotective and psychotic older cousin, we wouldn't be in this spot today. You and I've been trough a shit ton of stuff, which includes moving to Gran Pulse and all that other bullshit we can live without." Sice continued, which the laughter and the 'aww'-ing was consistent to say the least, which had Lightning herself laughing, for she knew the entire story to be true. Seven would be given the shock of her life when Sice took a step back, pull out the small black box that was in her pocket the entire competition, and got down on one knee. Seven couldn't stop crying happy tears while the crowed really cheered them on.

"Seven Farron, we complete each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry my idiot arse?" the white haired woman asked, with the cheers becoming even more deafening than before, seeing that Seven not only won the entire season of Ninja Warrior Gran Pulse, she also won a fiancée, as she said yes to Sice's marriage proposal. With the ring being a perfect fit, the newly engaged couple shared their first kiss as such and Jack and Tifa making remarks on how Seven had the perfect season and that Sice put a ring on it. Everyone was surprised when the silver haired woman announced that she will defend her title next year when it comes around, as she and Sice announced that the white haired woman was successful in treatments to start a family and they'll be getting married in between the time frame, since Sice was three months pregnant with their child. Lightning looked down at her own stomach, knowing that she and Fang are expecting a child of their own in five months.

What a happy ending Seven and Sice have.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: The next story will be one from the "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light" universe, which will take place when Seven and Sice graduate high school together. It'll have as many of the surviving characters as I can think of. Sadly, the time frame of when it'll be published is likely in July.


	18. Graduation (NSFW)

A/N: This is a NSFW piece that takes place in the "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light" AU, where there are two scenes with smut in place. Pairings wise, it's Fang/Lightning (married) and Seven/Sice (dating). With this piece, it takes place when Seven and Sice graduate from high school together, and both couples sneak away somehow for a bit to get some sexy time in with their respective partner. The survivors from the epilogue are all mentioned here, plus Rem and Machina are also mentioned here (their pairing is up to the reader).

 **Graduation (NSFW)**

"Good morning, Sunshine..." Fang greets her wife as her right hand plays with her folds through her panties, placing lustful kisses alongside the exposed side of her neck, the brunette being horny like no one's business. It takes Lightning a while to respond to Fang's lust laced greeting, but turns to the kisses the brunette has been giving her, returning the lust feelings Fang has for her. The Oerban native manages to get the hand that was over her underwear to push it aside so that Lightning's core gets the needed attention and a few strokes in and out of Lightning's core later, it finally gets the older Farron's attention, which happens to be the morning of Seven and Sice's graduation from high school, where Seven was the valedictorian although Sice was in the Top 25% of the graduating class; that Fang and Lightning are very horny, a rarity for their age, especially when there are two teenagers in their house who are hornier than they are. Lightning's husky but subtle moans are music to Fang's ears, as the brunette gets on top of her wife and continue to stroke the older Farron, who manages to get a hand inside the brunette's lady boxers at the speed of her namesake and returns the favour, to bring pleasure to her wife of so many years, for their sex life is as amazing as when they were dating 21 years ago. Some would say it's surprising that their sex life is just as good now as it was back then, but after everything they've went through for so many years, this is well worth it.

Pounding each other like no one's business but also keeping quiet at the same time as they feel that the teens are still at home, they climax at the same time, leaving Lightning want to screw her wife all day and afternoon long, but as soon as Fang saw the time on the alarm clock, they realised that if they stayed in bed any longer, they would miss Sice and Seven's graduation ceremony altogether, and Fang would be heartbroken if she missed them graduate, which Lightning herself would go into hiding if she missed their big day. Without any further ado, the married pair take separate showers so that they can make the ceremony on time. Once they're finished getting ready, which included getting the envelopes with cards for the teens from Sazh and his family, Ryo and King as well as Noel and Yeul, since Celes, Lebreau, their son Setzer, Yuri, Robert and their son Rain will be attending the ceremony along with Rosa, Sice's grandmother. Fortunately, Lightning and Fang were able to get their car repaired in the nick of time for the teens to graduate from high school. They were surprised with Seven being the valedictorian as a classmate of hers, Trey, was widely considered for that rank but he had mediocre grades in his junior year that went on to the first semester of his senior year, enabling Seven to get the honours of being valedictorian ahead of him.

With Seven getting additional scholarships on top of the ones she already received, along with Sice getting her fair share of culinary based scholarships, which will see the younger couple physically apart for one year as Sice will have to spend a year in Paris and Florence for her culinary studies upon finishing her general courses at the community college near their home, which means that Seven, Lightning and Fang will all have a year without Sice around. It'll be tough for the trio but they'll get through it like they have done so many times before in the past. Upon arrival at the venue for the teens' graduation, Lightning and Fang are greeted by the Sakazaki-Garcia family (who picked up Rosa) as well as the Chere-Rider family, complete with Bahamut as he was recently certified as a service dog (Seven made the suggestion to Lebreau in order for Bahamut to help Celes for her varying issues that stemmed from the bombing incident) and service animals were allowed at the ceremony. It was because of this decision that Celes and her family were able to make the ceremony as they were a question mark until now. The group exchanged warm hugs and smiles, and even Bahamut couldn't resist giving the dog version of hugs to the humans around him. As they go to the section reserved for them due to Bahamut being a service dog, they sat down just as the ceremony was starting, with every graduate getting to their section and taking a seat.

What they didn't recognise was that Sice's hair was slightly out of order.

XXX

"Right there, Seven...please don't stop fucking me...Seven...Seven...Seven..." Sice kept moaning and saying her girlfriend's name as the silver haired teen stroked her core after sneaking her fingers through Sice's panties - which were actually Seven's. Sucking on her left breast while fondling the other, Seven was having the time of her life bringing pleasure to her girlfriend, who went through so much with her for so long. It didn't take too long before Seven switched to the other breast to suckle on, and used the other hand to massage the first breast Seven suckled on. A few minutes later, the white haired teen had a Kama Sutra like orgasm, and wanted to return the favour to Seven, to bring the silver haired teen the same pleasure Sice was just given. After reversing their positions in the bathroom stall and then getting Seven's shorts and panties down enough, Sice wasted no time in plunging two fingers into her girlfriend's hot, wet and ready core. Seven saved her some time with unbuttoning her blouse and undoing the front hook of her bra, as Seven wanted to be fucked the same way by the white haired teen that she fucked Sice only minutes ago. Sice, using the speed of Lightning's namesake, pounded her girlfriend into oblivion, making sure that Seven had an amazing orgasm. Once the silver haired teen's climax was done, the white haired teen dropped to her knees so that she can eat Seven out.

Seven placed her firm but gentle hands on either side of Sice's face and enjoyed every moment that Sice ate her pussy. This lasted a few minutes longer than usual, but the teens didn't mind. After all, they were at the venue three hours before the ceremony started, one hour before the rest of their graduation class was to show up and get ready for the ceremony, something that Fang and Lightning were not aware about although the older pair knew protocol. Making sure that Sice's hair was slightly out of order while her pussy was eaten out, Seven made sure that Sice's face was as close to her core as possible, and that her hips made the right move with each lick. After about 10 minutes of Sice going down on her and ensuring that her core, clit and folds were given the needed attention, Seven's second orgasm was much more powerful than the first, requiring the pair to clean up the stall a bit, so that no one would be able to tell at all that the teens had the most mind blowing sex in one of the bathroom stall. Shortly after the second climax, the teens realised that they only had a few minutes before the rest of their graduating class would show up. They managed to straighten Sice's hair the best that they could while making sure that Seven's bra was latched back on as well as her panties and shorts being put back on, making them look presentable.

Fortunately for them, no one would ever know.

XXX

At the ceremony, Seven makes the most heartfelt speech in the school's history, which brought everyone there to tears as her message conveyed hope for a future meant for humanity, to know that there's always a light at the end of tomorrow. Once the class tossed their hats up to the sky, the teen couple had the most sincere kiss that Fang and Lightning managed to catch on their camera, sharing the look of love and hope to each other - the same look that Lightning and Fang shared when they said "I Do" on the same day that Lebreau and Celes got married - both couples agreed to marry at the same venue 21 years ago, and all three couples have each other to thank for the life they have now. With the rest of the group finding the teen couple as quick as Lightning's namesake - Seven having silver hair and Sice having white hair were the most obvious hints of where they were - they all agreed to have a graduation picnic at the Yun-Farron/Chere-Rider home, as Seven wasn't one to want to go to a restaurant for a meal, and Sice was close to punching Eight's lights out. Lightning wasn't keen on restaurant food, while Fang, Rosa, Celes and everyone else were planning on hosting a small graduation party at the house as Rem and Machina, who Seven and Sice are friendly with, had nowhere to go at all to celebrate their graduation and Bahamut was barking his tail off as soon as he saw how sad they were.

It was Lebreau and Setzer who extended the invitation to the duo, who accepted it once they found out how Seven was doing so well. Bahamut was fond of the pair, just like he was fond of the other humans who lived with him, Ace and Cid. The entire group all headed back to the Yun-Farron/Chere-Rider residence and have the best graduation picnic they could have, which had foods from all over the world, all made by Fang and Lightning (after Sice left the cookbooks in the open for them to use). All of the teens had a blast with the graduation picnic, which Bahamut turned out to be a popular but amazing dog. A while after Rosa, the Sakazaki-Garcia family, Rem and Machina left the property to go home (Rosa gave them a lift to their respective homes), the Chere-Rider couple had to put Setzer, plus Bahamut, to bed, for it was getting late at night. Lightning and Fang went back to their room to resume what they started when they woke up, while Seven and Sice did the same when they went back to their room, but had to keep it down so they won't wake Setzer and Bahamut up. The two pairs still being that horny had Lebreau and Celes shaking their heads but it reminded them of each other all the same and how they can be regardless if either pair were sleeping or awake...or even doing doing the do while they do the do.

Life would only get better for them all in time.

FIN

A/N #2: Next tale is an original Sebusai pairing tale but won't be published until November - I'll be working on the prequel to "Together to the End".


	19. Better Late than Never

A/N: This Sebusai tale has the pairing of Seven and Sice, going from Pre-Sebusai to Sebusai. Plot here is that they meet for the first time through mutual friends at an event (Sice is one of the performers at said event, Seven was invited to it by Ace, who makes an appearance). Has a mentioned but past Seven/King and Sice/OC, plus established but mentioned Ace/Kurasame. There is a brief appearance in this tale by Mog (FF VI). Not too long but a bit darker than usual. I will add that I am on Twitter, and I have Ko-fi (I am accepting commissions), which I will allow the reader to set the price. Both accounts have the same username (LadyWolvie82). Enjoy!

 **Better Late than Never**

Seven looks at her girlfriend who shares her bed, Sice, who is sleeping peacefully and with a smile on her face, the white haired woman's face on Seven's chest, more specifically where the silver haired woman's heart was. Spirit the cat sleeps in her cat bed close to the couple, her cat snores soothing them. It is late at night, which Sice had to be up the next morning for her day job as a noted chef, although Seven is off for a the next four days from her job as head of a well known orphanage in Rubrum. The couple, who recently moved in together after six months of dating, went through a LOT just to be together. Sice went through a nasty break up with her ex four years ago and has had issues since, something that Seven experienced via Sice's angry outbursts. Seven, oddly enough, was previously engaged to King, which she broke it off as King had to be with Queen after he got her pregnant five years ago, four years before Sice and Seven were even friends. With a smile on her face, the silver haired woman finally falls asleep, protectively holding Sice close and petting the white haired woman's hair the way Sice likes, her dreams taking them back to how they became a couple...

 **Flashback** **\- One Year Ago**

"Ace, be prepared to get your arse handed to you at the end of the show..." Seven angrily warns her close mate Ace as he "drags" the silver haired woman to a type of show Seven's never heard of before: a show with people who dance with fire, or fire dancers as it's known to some on Orience. Ace was immediately hooked on when he first saw it six years ago, and had been begging Seven to see it with him. At first, Seven couldn't go because her now ex-fiancé King wouldn't let her hang out with Ace without him being present, even though the shorter blond is happily married to Kurasame, giving King ZERO reasons to be worried. Years later, and up to this point, Seven broke off the engagement with King and returned the ring upon finding out that King had gotten Queen pregnant while Seven was on a business trip to Vale in the island country of Remnant. Heartbroken, the silver haired woman went through a short series of difficult times in most aspects, the hardest one being finding a small apartment for herself and finding the desire to eat after the break up.

Ace, being the good and loyal mate to Seven, helped her get back on her feet and made sure that she actually ate - after all, she was not only the one who set him up with Kurasame, but Seven was also his Matron of Honour when Ace and Kurasame wed. This was the least he can do for the silver haired woman. It was the blond who knew someone at the performance who can be a mate for Seven that can relate to the silver haired woman's situation: Sice, a woman with white hair but a nasty temper who's been single for three years (to Seven's four) as Sice had gone through a nasty breakup with her violent ex-girlfriend Melanie but has issues with romance since, keeping everyone at arms' length.

Upon arrival to the venue Sice is due to perform at, Seven, by a miracle, went from wanting to hand Ace his arse to wanting to spoil him and Kurasame with a nice baby shower gift as they're about to welcome their daughter via a surrogate in a few months. There was something about the venue that made the silver haired woman feel at peace with herself, something King had prevented all those years ago due to his jealousy and then his infidelity. Seeing the look of content and peace on Seven's face, Ace smiled his best since the day the silver haired woman was his Matron of Honour, for he knew that he made the right decision by taking Seven with him.

Ace would be the bridge that healed their wounds.

XXX

Like Seven, Sice is good mates with Ace, but not as long as Ace's friendship with Seven. Ace and Seven have been mates since they were kids. To Ace, Seven is his Big Sis. While at university some time ago, Ace befriended Sice, knowing that Seven would drill him with 21 questions the instant she found out about this unexpected friendship he has with one like her. Sice has since been grateful for Ace's friendship, as not many people are willing to just hang out with her for the sake of being her friend, which is hard for Sice to have friends, especially one like Ace. The white haired woman couldn't help but wonder what kind of mates Ace has, secretly wondering if anyone he knows would heal her from the nightmares that was her ex-girlfriend Melanie. While getting ready for her show, something inside Sice's heart said that there will be the one person who will heal her soul, and that person will accompany Ace to this event.

"The show goes on..." Sice quietly mumbles to herself, having to focus on her performance despite what her heart is telling her, knowing that a major distraction would likely result in her getting fewer gigs in the future. With a look of confidence, which was a first in the past few years, the white haired woman finishes her preparations for the gig and exits her dressing room to meet her fellow performers.

Sice would be floored by the person who is with Ace upon greeting her fans and friends.

Sice's heart, so far, was right, but only time would tell just to be sure.

XXX

Seven and Ace take their seats at the venue, patiently waiting for the show to start, enjoying the snacks Ace purchased for them as thanks to Seven for FINALLY accompanying him to this event. With the two close mates jokingly trash talking about varying things to each other to kill time before the show starts, Sice takes a peek from the curtain area at the audience, noting the silver haired woman seated next to Ace. _With that hot looking lass seated next to my mate Ace, I might as well pull out all the stops to impress her,_ Sice thought to herself, as she was immediately smitten by the sight of her being there. Going back to hide behind the curtains, the white haired woman takes a few minutes to prepare herself to impress Seven with her performance. Twenty minutes later, the show begins with Mog as the emcee of the show, which Seven found adorable. Fortunately for Sice, the white haired woman was slated to be one of the last performers in the first set of three in the show, which has one hour in between each set. That way she can show Seven what she can do in the show and try to get to know the silver haired woman in between each set, with the goal to sweep Seven off her feet.

During the first set, Sice shows up in a costume, dressed as a female samurai with a wooden katana in flames from above the hilt. The moves done with the enflamed katana were simplistic but graceful. Seven couldn't help but stare at the performance, reminding her with a memory from childhood, when she trained with her beloved whip blade that helped keep her in top shape. Upon the end of the first set, Ace and Seven went to the common area to get more snacks and drinks, with the silver haired woman being the only one drinking anything alcoholic as Ace is the designated driver and could not drink. Seeing her in the distance, Sice was beyond nervous, contrary to how she is when performing at her gigs. It took the white haired woman downing a shot of Jameson to FINALLY have the confidence to walk up to where Seven and Ace were at in order for her to be formally introduced. "Ace! Your goofy arse finally made it... and who is this one?!" Sice asks the blond, clearly referring to the silver haired woman accompanying him.

"Sice Cullan, meet Seven Oliver, one of my mates from and since childhood..." Ace introduces the pair to each other. Seven was at a loss for words but gave Sice a hug instead of a handshake. Initially startled by the hug, Sice returned the hug she was given, grateful to know that there was someone with the potential to fully heal her from the nightmares Melanie had put her through. Seven asked Sice if they can have a private chat after the second set, taking note that the second set was to begin in less than 20 minutes. Sice agreed to this, knowing that she'll need a few minutes to prepare for her second set. Seven and Ace buy a second round of snacks and drinks - Seven and Ace decided on some decaffeinated tea and Seven buying herself a hearty sandwich to help absorb the alcohol she consumed up to this point. Once the two pals returned to their seats, the show was only a minute away from starting the second set, which Sice was set to be the fourth person in the second set, earlier than her order in the first set.

Sice's second performance was as a ninja with a pair of spheres attached to their respective rope, which the spheres were made out of wood and can be put on fire, the rope made out of a thick cloth. Doing varying tricks that the katana couldn't do, and being flashier with what she can do with them, Sice took a few more risks with the spheres and it impressed Seven to no end. Speaking of the silver haired woman, she chose to remain in her seat for the remainder of the second set, despite the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Fortunately, where Seven sat was very close to the bathroom, saving her from a great deal of embarrassment. Once both the second set was over with and Seven returned to the common area from her bathroom break, the silver haired woman found Ace talking to a few of the performers while Sice was by herself, the white haired woman shaking for reasons unknown, possibly due to the fact that she's talking to someone that isn't Ace, a first for the white haired woman in a few years, when she was dating Melanie.

The conversation Sice and Seven had put each other at ease. Sice finally met someone who can relate to her misfortunes in love. Seven told her about being previously engaged to a lad called King, who got another woman pregnant, forcing the silver haired woman to call off their wedding, and then taking some time to herself and explore her sexuality ever since, shutting out the world in the process. With this chat being slightly longer than the introductions from the end of the last set, Sice got to know a few things about Seven: the silver haired woman loves to eat, especially sushi, and has a cat that acts like a dog who goes by the name of Spirit. Seven has a knack for watching martial arts movies, and collecting stuffed animals. Seven found out that the white haired woman does fire dancing on the side, with her day job being a noted chef, at a place that doesn't pay her well enough. Sice loves cats, and prefers things like sushi, action films and cute things over everything else.

 _For the first time, this lass has some stuff in common with me. I'd never thought that I would fall in love_ _with a woman, after what King's idiotic arse had put me through...only time will tell,_ Seven happily mused to herself while seeing Sice go back to the stage to prepare for the final set. Ace couldn't stop smiling once he saw a piece of paper in Seven's hand, which the silver haired woman confirmed what Ace was thinking: Sice gave the silver haired woman her phone number so they can talk over the phone in a day or two, to catch up with each other after the show is over with. Oddly enough, Sice went first in the final set, as the white haired woman had a few tricks up her sleeve still to pull. It was Sice's final number that had Seven completely falling in love with the white haired woman, for it was something about Sice and the way she carried herself that had Seven smiling nonstop. Knowing that Sice had to be at her cooking job early the next day, Ace volunteered to drive Sice and her gear home, as she was given a lift to the venue by her roommate Amelia. In an odd twist of fate, it turned out to be the same apartment building that Seven lives in; Sice and Amelia share a decent sized two bedroom apartment, while Seven lives alone with Spirit in an one bedroom apartment a few floors above them.

For both Seven and Sice, they had to be patient.

XXX

Seven and Sice got to really know each other over the next three months. Seven allowed herself to be Sice's literal punching bag whenever the white haired woman had an outburst of sorts, while Sice helped Seven FINALLY get over what happened with King, who robbed her from having a happy ending of her own. Their time together, as friends, went from grieving from their respective ex to them having fun and then really enjoying each other's company. The people who knew the pair best saw a better Sice and Seven than how they were before, when Sice was with Melanie and Seven was engaged to marry King. It was during that time that Seven came to a major realisation about her sexuality, that she was only with King because it was the right thing to do in the eyes of modern day Orience. She thought that no one would accept her for being a lesbian, even her birth parents didn't accept homosexuality in the slightest bit, as they put Seven in an orphanage when she was a child for that reason alone, to try and force her to be heterosexual when she actually wasn't. Sometimes Seven wished she had met Sice before King, but life didn't turn out that way for the silver haired woman. For Sice, meeting Seven was better late than not at all.

It was one day out of the blue when Sice offered Seven a home cooked meal, as a means to ask the silver haired woman if they wanted to be more than just friends after thinking it over for the last few weeks. Without hesitation, Seven said yes to the home cooked meal, with relief in her heart that Sice likely felt the same way about her as Seven felt about Sice. _Etro, please answer my prayers about Sice wanting to be my girlfriend as much as I want to be hers,_ Seven silently prayed while she was driving home from a long day at the orphanage. It was during the elevator ride to her apartment on the top floor that her phone buzzed off, only to find a single emoticon message from Ace: a smiley face that winked, which the only effects that had was making Seven even more nervous than she ever was when she was with King. Upon arrival to the floor where her apartment was, Seven smelled something very pleasant: Sice was in her kitchen, making the silver haired woman's favourite dishes, for Sice enjoyed making sushi more often than not, plus was starting to make a chocolate cake when Seven entered the one bedroom apartment at long last. Sice couldn't stop smiling at the site of her friend.

Shortly after Seven sat down at the table in her kitchenette, which there was a second chair there, with Spirit eating her cat food with glee close by, Sice had just finished making dinner for them, and placed the sponges of the chocolate cake in the oven for them to slowly bake in Seven's oven. The pair ate Sice's sushi in silence, occasionally exchanging small but sincere smiles at not only each other, but also as Spirit, who warmed up to Sice at a rate Seven was surprised to see, knowing that Spirit doesn't warm up to people often. It was when Seven got her second serving of sushi when Sice got the courage to let the silver haired woman how she truly felt about her. "Seven... I-I-I know that we haven't known each other as you've known Ace... but I-I-I-I... uh... fuck... want to be girlfriends with this idiot, Sevsky?" Sice asked the silver haired woman, feeling flustered, and a bit scared. It was Seven's smile that put Sice at ease. Without saying a word, Seven approaches the white haired woman and gave her a kiss on the left temple, before agreeing to be Sice's new girlfriend. The new couple had their first kiss as such which was sweeter than the kisses Seven ever had with King.

After eating some cake, which Sice brought leftovers of both the sushi and chocolate back to her roommate, as Seven didn't have the space to hold the extra food, which the silver haired woman gave her new girlfriend some extra food to hold Sice and Amelia over for a few days. Leaving Seven's apartment with a smile on her face, Sice sent a text message to Ace, saying thanks for introducing her to the one who fully healed Sice: Seven, who is now her girlfriend. Spirit and Seven are the happiest human and feline pair, knowing that there's someone who accepts them both. The new couple now have a chance to have a happy ending with each other, something that both Melanie and King robbed from them years ago.

Over time, Seven and Sice go to new and better strengths as a couple. The only down point was that the lease Sice and Amelia have on their apartment was ending soon. Since she married a lad called Jake, Amelia was set to move out of the apartment, leaving Sice to find a new place to stay. Due to her girlfriend also planning on buying a home, the white haired woman called Seven to discuss the matter. By Etro's Miracle, Seven asked Sice if she wants to live with her at the new house, which is much closer to both Sice's cooking job and the orphanage Seven heads. Knowing this, the white haired woman immediately agrees to move in with the silver haired woman. Spirit loves Sice as much as Seven. The home Seven purchased was quaint but felt very Seven and Sice. Once the couple and cat finally move into the home, it was the start of a much happier life for them, a future that brought them the peace and tranquility they rightfully deserved.

 **Present Day**

Sice wakes up early in the morning, seeing a peacefully sleeping Seven, with Spirit snuggling with her. Smiling at the sight of her girlfriend and cat, the white haired woman quietly puts a ring on Seven's left ring finger. _Soon, we'll be married, Sevsky. Thank you for having this idiot in your and Spirit's lives. I love you so much, and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,_ Sice happily tells herself, quiet enough as to not wake up her new fiancée. Placing a gentle kiss on Seven's forehead and another on the top of Spirit's head, Sice leaves for the day to her day job, with a spring in her step, facing life with a better pair of eyes than before.

Better late than never, as they say. Seven and Sice finally have their happy ending with each other.

As it should be.

FIN

A/N #2: The next story in this collection is a two-part tale with a Fangrai tale, with Lightning as a professional poker player and Fang attending one of her tournaments (it's two parts as the first half is SFW, the other half NSFW). This should be published in January 2019, as the next story I'll be working on is the RWBY tale "Best Christmas Ever", a fluffy two part tale out by Christmas, followed by an OVERDUE tale for the FF IV/VI collection with Rydia and Edge (tentative date for that is New Years).


	20. Poker Face, Part 1

A/N: This tale, with the Fangrai pairing – Futa!Lightning/Fang (married) – will be in two parts. First part is SFW, part 2 is NSFW (smut), which Lightning is a professional poker player and Fang bartends at the venue the tournament is held at, with Locke as a fellow bartender and Celes running security. Side note, neither part of this tale is very long. Seven and Sice [newlyweds] make a brief appearance here as well, with the part two of this tale being a partner fic for the NSFW piece with Celes and Locke.

A/N #2: This part I must say before I go on with the tale. When it comes to ships ANYWHERE and by ANYONE – regardless if it's in video games, anime or television/film – we are allowed to ship WHOEVER we want, ESPECIALLY if it's not a canon ship confirmed by the original source these come from. We have our reasons for who we individually ship. This isn't the Cold War Era, where if one didn't think like the rest then they're a bad person. This is 2019. Whatever happened to respecting opinions that differ from one another?

 **Poker Face, Part One**

 _You got the tournament in the bag and you know it, Sunshine. We'll be cheering you from the bar..._

Lightning couldn't help but smile at the text from her wife, yet she couldn't help but wonder why Fang put 'we' in the text instead of 'I' as the Oerban native usually does. Ever since the couple got engaged several years ago and then married six months after they got engaged, Fang and Lightning wanted to start a family of their own. For the pinkette, who had to silence her phone to help concentrate for the annual poker tournament, she felt at ease knowing that Fang will have Locke Cole's help with bartending, as he's a long time friend of the Yun-Farron couple. Like Lightning and Fang, Locke and his wife Celes have had trouble starting a family of their own, for one reason or another. Although the text could have meant that Fang included Locke and Celes' wishes for the older Farron to do well in the tournament, Lightning wisely chose not to dwell on the matter further, until the tournament is over with at the very least, regardless if the pinkette won it all or not. Upon viewing her competition for the tournament, Lightning spotted two of her closest mates, Seven and Sice (who just got back from their honeymoon), in the crowd, with Sice being the cheeky one and showed a small sign saying "Go Farron" in Seven's handwriting, putting the older Farron at ease.

When the announcer for the tournament announced the five minute warning to all competitors, some of them were in a hurry - not Lightning though: she was at her assigned table and for some time, knowing that she'll need all the support she can get while remaining focused on the 6 million gil prize money and a custom bracelet for the winner, knowing that it'll help her and Fang secure the future for both themselves and start the family they've wanted for so long. With the crowd getting pumped up for this particular poker tournament, partially because Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron is the youngest female to have made it to the Grand Finals on the global level, after having won numerous poker tournaments while on both Cocoonian and Gran Pulsian soil but never competed on the global scale until just this year. To put it kindly, this was nerve wrecking for her, partially because Serah and Snow welcomed their first child, a healthy baby boy named Noel (Noel Kriess gave them permission to name their son after him) two months ago. With the last of the announcements now out of the way, Lightning greeted her competition as politely as possible, making all strides to keep her attention to what is in front of her.

It would be Fang's text message that guides Lightning in the tournament.

XXX

Locke and Fang serve the patrons at the bar their drinks, while making orders for those who are seated at the poker tournament, both with a smile on their face and making solid tips for their efforts. In unity, both Locke and Fang are sporting ginger ale as their beverage of choice, since Locke knows something about Fang that would make her dreams with Lightning a reality at long last. Fang is one of Locke's closest mates outside Celes, which the Coles defended Lightning to no end about varying issues involving the older Farron and her condition. "When are you gonna tell Light about them?" Locke asked the Oerban native about results of the pregnancy test she took earlier in the week, when he, Celes, Vanille, Snow and Serah all accompanied her as Lightning's schedule with the poker tournament forced the older Farron to be unable to be with her wife. Fang was saddened by the schedule of the tournament forcing Lightning to be unable to accompany her, but was relieved when others came with the brunette, even Serah mentioning Lightning's predicament. In this instance, however, the timing of Locke's question threw Fang off guard, knowing that she would have to let Lightning know about those results at some point.

"After she wins the tournament, Cole..." is all Fang could answer, with Locke acknowledging the response as a good time to let the older Farron know. The sooner Lightning knew, the better off it would be for all involved. They would continue to serve drinks of all kinds to the patrons all over the venue while watching the tournament from a monitor, as a means for Fang to cheer her wife on from a safe distance. It was Celes' way to keep Fang posted on whatever's going on in the tournament, which they caught a tidbit from the tournament, when the announcement team mentioned that Lightning was a huge favourite to win it all, noting her runs on Cocoonian and Gran Pulsian soil and the wins she had racked up there. Fang couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing Seven and Sice in the crowd, remembering that they just got back from their honeymoon and are close mates with Lightning. The brunette's hands kept caressing her abdomen, something that had Locke smirking non-stop, and for obvious reasons. It made perfect sense why the two drank ginger ale, as a means of friends supporting each other in times like this. _I wonder how Light will take the news about Fang when she tells her..._ the male bartender muses to himself, recalling that he and Celes too have been struggling to start a family of their own as well.

All Fang could do now is hope that Lightning wins the tournament.

XXX

The first round of the poker tournament begins, with four tables filled with eight players each. With Lightning being at Table 3, her field of opponents there were a cake walk for her to tackle. She and three others wasted no time in winning their matches to move on to the second round, with the older Farron being seeded No. 1 for her flawless round. With the rest of the 1st round matches wrapping up, Lightning had some time to herself. The pinkette excused herself to the washroom, partially because she needed to go, after drinking some ginger ale of her own (Lightning didn't drink during the poker tournaments - she wanted to have a clear mind) but was feeling blue balled. Twenty minutes later, with a few additional minutes to spare, the pinkette returned to the area to help prepare for the second round of poker. Her appearance was slightly different, but it brought out the best in Lightning. In the second round of the tournament, the older Farron had stellar competition, which included the Top 4 from Table 2. Midway through the 2nd round, it was Fang's text message from before the tournament began that came to her mind, encouraging Lightning to kick arse and take names.

One of her opponents, a lass by the name of Cinder, who got her way in through luck but had no real skill to call her own, challenged the older Farron to go all in, knowing that the pinkette didn't have many chips left to bet let alone to be able to advance to the final round of the tournament. _Serah_ , _I wish I could use your energy here for this one, sis..._ Lightning thought to herself, just before the text from Fang gave her the mental energy she needed to accept Cinder's challenge. "I'll go all in alright Cinder, but only if you go all in too..." Lightning answered the challenge with one of her own, knowing that the lass' chip supply will push Lightning into the Top once again. After a few moments to think it over, Cinder went all in with her chips, just like the older Farron did a few minutes ago. It was either by Lady Luck's miracle or a one from Etro, the hand was in Lightning's favour, ensuring herself a seat at the final table by eliminating Cinder from the poker tournament, the real shocker of the event up to this point. Locke and Fang did a tiny dance at the bar, while Celes was doing an odd dance in the monitor room where her security team were dispatched.

It was the final round where it was Fang's energy - along with that from Locke, Celes, Seven and Sice in person, plus Serah, Snow, Hope, Vanille, Noel and Yeul who were all watching from the Farron-Villiers household, that gave Lightning all the energy possible for her to win the tournament. They all knew that the prize money would help Fang and Lightning start the family they've been struggling to start for so many years. Like the 2nd round, the competition Lightning was up against was stellar, as the final round had the reigning, defending champion there - a no bullshit woman called Edea Kramer. Edea was very skilled for a poker player, who had won it all five years straight. Unlike Cinder, she showed sportsmanship with all of her opponents, and Edea's only response to seeing Lightning at this tournament was "about fucking time" as Kramer knew of Lightning's caliber and what the pinkette can do for so many years. For the veteran poker player, she knew that having new blood at the final round would help better Edea's game, regardless if she won it all again this year or lose to another player at last (Cinder never saw it that way, plus it was rumoured that Cinder doesn't take to losing well on the poker circuit). She played fair at any cost, which is how she earned everyone's respect on the poker circuit.

It was Edea who encouraged Lightning to try her hand at being a professional poker player after an accident gave the older Farron an medical but honourable discharge from the Guardian Corps. You can say that Edea's heart went out to the pinkette: Edea was a childhood friend of Lightning and Serah's parents, and that her heart is in the right place. As for the relationship between Lightning and Fang, it was Edea who encouraged them to get together and later get married. For Edea Kramer - she was going up against her protege after so many years of Lightning's run on Cocoonian and Gran Pulsian soil. The final round would determine it all, and it got to the point where Lightning was up against Edea for the prize money and custom bracelet. The two women went back and forth, with neither of them gaining any real ground. It kept up like this until Edea tried the same trick that Cinder did, to have Lightning go all in with her remaining amount of chips. Like how she was with Cinder, Lightning challenged Edea to do the same, to go all in. The final hand resulted in Lightning BARELY edging Edea out on: they both had a three of a kind - at least. Edea's three of a kind had three 7's in her hand, while Lightning's were three 9's - plus two Queens. The older Farron beat Edea with a Full House!

"Congrats, Claire Yun-Farron. Well played, woman. Let's hope you and Fang have that family you wanted...and I want you to come back to the circuit, you hear?" Edea whispered to Lightning's ear as the older Farron was given a heartwarming and also sincere congratulations from the long time champion. Shortly after that, the pinkette was given a cheque of 6 million gil and the custom bracelet, which Edea proudly placed on the older Farron's wrist. The only thing Edea said about her loss was that the right person won it all, and made a vow to help Fang and Lightning in starting the family they wanted. Lightning herself thanked those she played against, along with her family at home who were watching along with her wife Fang that was bartending at the bar and her mates Locke, Seven and Sice for cheering her on in person. Celes was touched when Lightning mentioned Locke... it was a reason why the Coles and the Yun-Farrons were close friends all these years. Lightning had her picture taken with Edea and the other poker players, along with the varying fans of the field, with Seven and Sice being the most giddy of the audience.

It would be Fang that had varying plans for her wife later that evening...

...but first, she had to help Locke close down the bar despite her current state.

To Be Continued...

A/N #3: In Poker Face, Part 2... Lightning and Fang have some sexy times on the table after the older Farron's win (hence why Part 2 is NSFW), with a major revelation coming from Fang about their struggles to start that family. What is Fang hiding, and how will Lightning react to the news? Also, This will be on my AO3 page in a few days (currently cat sitting and not on my usual laptop).


	21. Poker Face, Part 2 (NSFW)

A/N: In part 2 of Poker Face, Fang and Lightning have some sexy times (aka NSFW) in public shortly after Lightning wins the tournament, only for Fang to reveal something very important to Lightning. What is that secret, and how will it change their lives? This is the partner tale to the Celes/Locke tale (title is TBD), which that is also NSFW. Before I forget, FFNet will have the edited version of this part to Poker Face as well as the Celes/Locke partner piece (AO3 will get the unedited version of both pieces).

 **Poker Face, Part Two (NSFW)**

Ten minutes pass before Lightning returns to the venue after a needed bathroom break, considering the amount of ginger ale she consumed. The only person waiting for her at the very table Lightning won the entire tournament was, in fact, Fang. Locke left the area after finishing up the cleaning at the bar to join his wife Celes in the room where she and some in her security team were observing the tournament. At a loss for words upon seeing her wife in the state she was in, the older Farron had to fight the urge of undoing the button and fly to her jeans, as the look on Fang's face was one clearly of lust, ready to give the pinkette some head, to prevent her from being blue balled. It was only when Lightning approached the table that the look on her wife's face was confirmed, one of lust and wanting. _Could Fang be pregnant with our child at long last, after years and years of us trying to start a family... I hope that this is the case with Fang, here and now. Serah, Snow...everyone's worried shitless about us and the family we want,_ Lightning mused to herself, sadness and worry dominating her facial features. As far as the older Farron is concerned, they never used protection, and the pinkette was never sterilised when she was younger. If there was one thing Fang was grateful for in regards to Lightning and Serah's parents, it was that they didn't feel that sterilising anyone was a good idea.

With her legs spread open, and only for her wife, Fang motioned for Lightning to come to her, with the look of lust and wanting clearly on her face while keeping her legs spread open. Upon Lightning's arrival at said table, Fang snogged Lightning with a passion, love, lust and yearning only meant for her wife. To the Oerban native, Lightning was the only one who mattered to her at that moment in time. It was Fang's right hand who slipped down to her "sweet spot" - the area where Lightning's member was, although it was confined inside her jeans. A few strokes is what it took for Lightning to get hard, which Fang took it upon herself to undo the fly and free the hardening member from said pair of jeans, while three of the pinkette's fingers snuck their way into Fang's core. Lightning's subtle but clear moans of pleasure told Fang to keep that action going, for Fang remembered that Lightning sent the brunette a picture of her fully erect, 9 inch member during the tournament. Locke and Celes, who were going at it in the room where Celes was, watched them from said room, with the Coles mirroring the same thing Fang and Lightning were doing, as Fang kept it up with the handjob she was giving Lightning. A short while later, the Yun-Farron pair switched places, so that the brunette can sit down and give Lightning oral pleasure, Fang's personal favourite thing to do to Lightning, something that Serah suggested to the Oerban native.

Lightning's hands, along with her subtle moans, enjoyed how Fang sucked her member. The fact that this was going on in public, to everyone's surprise, is helping their relationship and marriage by being spontaneous and more willing to try things like having sex in public. Before this tournament, this was one item that was causing a strain to their marriage, as Lightning has always been terrified of doing this in public, knowing that her having the extra appendage would have people saying nasty things about her, which both Serah and Fang replied to that by saying they both will let the haters and naysayers have it personally should they ever talk down about Lightning and her condition. It was a talk with both Celes and Edea, both of who know and are close friends with the pinkette, just before the tournament began about this very matter that changed the older Farron's mind. Fang upped her antics and deepthroated Lightning's still erect member, very unwilling to waste a single drop of Lightning's arousal and pleasure, eventually getting the older Farron to climax inside the Oerban native's mouth. To the couple's surprise, Lightning's member was STILL erect and ready to be inside the brunette and fill her up... but the pinkette wanted to taste Fang so bad; the pair switched positions once again, to where Lightning had Fang seated ON the table and managed to fully undress the Oerban native as quick as her namesake.

Seconds later, Lightning was at work eating Fang's aching pussy. If there was thing the older Farron enjoyed doing to her wife it was bringing her pleasure, regardless of the time, day or night. Fang was busy moaning and chanting Lightning's name, encouraging the pinkette even more. It took a bit of time but the Oerban native made sure to climax in Lightning's mouth, which the pinkette snatched up every ounce of Fang's pleasure. Before gently placing Fang back on the chair to fuck her tits, Lightning took a look at Fang's nude form, taking note that her womb is a bit bigger than usual. For now, the older Farron wouldn't question it, as she had other things on her mind and to do. Lowering her jeans a bit to give her still erect member some breathing room, Lightning placed Zantetsuken, Fang's nickname for Lightning's dick, between Fang's bust and continued her work to please Fang while Zantetsuken was still erect. Holding Fang's tits in place while fucking them, the pinkette gave Fang's chest a great fuck, while the brunette took the tip into her mouth - if anything, Fang LOVED how Lightning tasted. It only took five minutes for Lightning to climax a second time, with her work placed on the brunette's chest. It was moments after that Lightning and Fang switched positions one last time, knowing that Zantetsuken will be soft after the older Farron climaxes the third time.

Fang gets herself ready for the final round of their romp by lying on the table itself and spreading her legs wide enough to accommodate Lightning, remembering to give Locke and Celes a wonderful show like they have been thus far. Oddly enough, Zantetsuken was rock hard and ready to go, ready to pound Fang into oblivion like the pinkette is known to do, since Fang and Lightning are each other's first and only intimate partner. Lightning lowered her jeans a bit more so that her wife can leave her fingernail marks on Lightning's arse, since the brunette loves it when the older Farron is deep inside her core. As per usual, Lightning uses Zantetsuken to glide along Fang's clit and folds for a few moments before burying it inside Fang's aching and yearning pussy. Being courteous, the pinkette stops after the first few inches are in Fang to give the brunette a bit of time to adjust to her size and girth. Once the Oerban native gives the okay, Lightning's thrusting begins, bringing Fang as much pleasure as she's known to providing. True to her antics at home, Fang places both hands on Lightning's arse, because she wanted ALL 9 inches of Zantetsuken pounding her pussy like it was the end of the world. Lightning adjusts her top and bra so that their nipples brush with each other as the older Farron thrusted in and out of her loving wife.

As promised, they gave Locke and Celes one epic romp.

XXX

It was a while later that the Yun-Farron couple climaxed at the same time, which the couple made sure to not leave a mess for Celes and her security team to clean up afterwards. 30 minutes later, which included the pair getting dressed, Fang finally found the courage to confess an important announcement to Lightning, which saw the brunette guiding the pinkette's hands to her womb. "Claire... Sunshine..." Fang started, only for Lightning to be left speechless, mainly to think it all over, which began from the text message from before the tournament began. Lightning thought about that text, by what Fang meant, then thought about Edea's words after winning the championship and the prize money. It was looking at Fang naked, how her womb was a bit bigger than usual, that it all clicked, as if the pieces of the puzzle were finally in place, as Lightning remembered that she herself was forced to miss a very important doctor's appointment Fang had. "Does this mean...?" Lightning starts to ask with tears of happiness on her face, knowing that her dream to have a family of her own with Fang is finally a reality. "We're having twins, Sunshine. You better believe it!" Fang confirmed with a gentle smile on her face, wiping the tears from Lightning's eyes. The pair share a hug that held promise for a brighter future for them. Their struggle to start a family is now over with.

On Fang's due date some months later, Edea Yun-Farron and Kuros Yun-Farron were born, both of whom as happy and healthy as they could be. Everyone who is close to Fang and Lightning were there to support the pair in their time of need. What was the most shocking by this is Edea Kramer's appearance at the hospital, but everyone was happy to see the person who inspired Lightning to take a different path in life after the Guardian Corps support the Yun-Farron couple in a moment that was really meant for Lightning and Fang. This made Snow happy to be Lightning's brother-in-law, knowing that an unlikely person actually came to support what Lightning and Fang were trying to do. It would be five more years before Lightning would return to the poker tournament circuit on the global level, as she didn't want to leave her kids' side for anything, something Edea fully supported in the meantime, as the latter would help the Yun-Farron family with financial matters during the older Farron's absence, until Edea Kramer's retirement from the circuit altogether due to old age. Although Lightning herself kept her poker face on when she found out, she was, in reality, grateful for the poker tournament because it gave her a new lease on life, one that included her wife Fang, her son Kuros and her daughter Edea along with so many others.

"Thank you Edea...for everything..." Lightning said one night as she and Fang fall asleep, with looks of content and peace evident on their faces, confident that their future is bright. With everything the couple went through to not only get to this point, but to have the family they've wanted for so long.

Lightning and Fang's parents would be proud of the women they've become, through thick and thin.

FIN

A/N#2: Next piece here is the 3-part sequel to both **_Anything to See Her Smile_** and **_Together to the End_**... but that's all I know at the moment, and I don't have ANY idea when it'll be published. Cheers!


	22. Army of Yun-Farron Part 1

**A/N** : I'm back in this collection (work, health issues and writer's block) after a while - this is the 3-part sequel and conclusion to ATSHS and TttE from Fang and Lightning's perspective. Most of the surviving characters will show up here at some point...but I will also say that details of Setzer and Winter's wedding will be in the other collection tied to varying things I left out in ATSHS, as this is to be focused on Fang and Lightning. Parts 2 AND 3 will have time skips!

 **Army of Yun-Farron, Part 1**

"Liiiiiggggghhhhhtttttniiiiing! You're going to be late to your own wedding, Claire "Dork" Farron!" Lenna joked to the older Farron from the Yun-Farron household, being as loud as she can be from the spacious living room. While waiting for the pinkette to wow the younger Tycoon native with the wedding dress Celes made herself with Lebreau's help, it's the coral haired woman who takes a look at the pictures placed just above the fireplace. It didn't take Lenna long at all to smile widely at the photos she's seen: one of the soon-to-be married couple from their first date at the carnival with Bahamut, another of the pair with Faris back at Bodhum High, a third of the trio with Lightning's parents at the older Farron's ceremony, that is when she graduated from the GC Boot Camp, yet another of the pair but with Faris and Vanille (plus Hope and Lenna) when the redhead gave birth to healthy baby boy which they named Alexander, Faris and Lenna's father...and the last one making Lenna smile her best smile: it was Lightning playing with Lenna and Hope's kids, with Fang seated to her left. The younger Tycoon sister clearly remembered what was going on in that photo: the kids LOVED their Auntie Light because the smiles the kids had in the photo were ones with such happiness and joy; Faris had the idea to take this photo with Lenna's camera, as Hope and Lenna were in the Estheim kitchen making dinner, and Vanille was in the house but in a different room. It took Lightning's eventual entrance to the living room that snapped the coral haired woman back to reality, and Lenna's jaw slammed to the floor upon seeing the dress, to the point where Lenna couldn't say a single word. The only thing Lightning could do in retaliation for the 'dork' term was laugh.

Upon getting to Lenna's car, the duo took great care of the dress, so that Celes, Lenna and Vanille can do their magic with Lightning's hair and makeup at the venue, which Leia Organa has agreed to officiate not only Lightning and Fang's ceremony but also Setzer and Winter's ceremony. Oddly enough, Setzer paid the doctor to officiate both ceremonies in full as soon as he heard about Fang's cute and original marriage proposal to the older Farron - the early bird gets the worm as they say. The only downside in the past 18 months since Lightning and Fang got engaged was Lightning's medical yet honourable discharge from the GC a year later, but even Lightning took the news well. She couldn't do something she loved anymore for medical reasons but still got paid as a result for her years of service, a huge relief. For the older Farron, she was able to take care of varying but important things in her and Fang's lives (including the needed house repairs Fang couldn't get to when she was living with just Vanille), and was often caught taking naps with Buttercup, with Fang posting a few pictures of the pair on her Instagram account. Being a stay-at-home individual was something that Lightning had to get used to for the past six months, but it was that six months which helped the pinkette start her own business only last month, with Lenna and Vanille's guidance on the matter. Despite Lightning taking the discharge well, Lenna's heart went out to Lightning ever since that day. In fact, it was the younger Tycoon sister who wound up spending time with the pinkette whenever Fang was on an expedition and Hope, Faris and/or Vanille were busy with whatever. Buttercup was instantly smitten with the coral haired woman each time she visited the Yun-Farron household.

The car ride was one that would finally close the door to Lightning's past life.

XXX

At the venue, Celes and Vanille were 'dolling' up Buttercup to be the most adorable Flower Cat she could be. Although Celes was wary of cats, it was something about Buttercup and her character had the blonde from Vector falling in love with her, just like everyone else. Vanille was even worried that Bahamut would hurt her - only for the pit bull to catch on to Buttercup's playful yet protective nature and the two became best mates since. There was one occasion where Bahamut was caught protecting Buttercup from a rival dog, melting Vanille and Faris' hearts. It was the tone from Celes' phone - which the tone was tied to Lenna Charlotte Estheim - that alerted her and Vanille of Lenna and Lightning's arrival to the secret part of the venue reserved for them. Vanille played with Buttercup while Celes got to the car to help escort the pair to the room designated for the bride-to-be: due to the nature of Lightning's permanent leg injury, the reason for the medical discharge six months ago, Celes was the only person between herself and Vanille who can help Lightning through varying things due to Celes and Lightning being the same height. Lightning herself couldn't say the words of gratitude to the blonde she wanted to say yet the blonde could feel those words from Lightning's heart and that was more than enough. It was Celes who was the most heartbroken upon finding out that Lightning can't be a part of the GC anymore, and worked relentlessly to make sure that Fang and Lightning would financially be okay.

Once the trio got themselves in the room, Lenna and Celes got Lightning to a chair that was marked "Bride-to-be Only", which was a special chair that one Blake Belladonna had made just for the event and for Lightning so that things don't make the leg hurt as much, which Ruby paid for in full, assisting the older Farron in the matter. As time was not on their side, Lenna, Vanille and Celes got straight to work on making Claire 'Lightning' Farron look and feel like a million gil. Buttercup made herself comfortable on Lightning's lap, to further help the leg issue so little to no problems come up when she walks down the aisle. 'You did good with snagging this wonderful kitteh when you did, Fang...' Lenna and Celes thought to themselves, proud of the brunette for taking action with the cat when she did that fateful day, and how Buttercup has impacted their lives in such a positive way ever since they came home. Fortunately, the makeup and hair took a shorter amount of time than they anticipated, buying the small group a few minutes to themselves, mainly to help calm Lightning down on her big day - the day that Lightning becomes Claire 'Lightning' Yun-Farron at the end of it. Buttercup was rewarded with extra cat treats for her efforts in the prep for Lightning and Fang's wedding from Celes of all people. Without any further delay, Lenna and Vanille left the room to go to yet another room, one reserved for the bridal party, which would be the same for both weddings. Celes goes to a room that only Leia was in, to help prepare her voice to sing four songs: two for Setzer and Winter's ceremony, the other two, one of them in Gran Pulsian, for Fang and Lightning's ceremony.

The excitement for all now builds...

XXX

Fang being FLOORED by seeing Faris as part of the 'Groomsmen' is an understatement, as she and Setzer had a group talk with the groomsmen that was filled with laughs and smiles. "Everyone - you especially, Pirate - Snaggles and I cannot thank you enough for wanting to be a part of our ceremony. Winter and Claire both thank you for doing this for us from the bottom of their hearts. Me personally, I thank you for helping us make this day one that we shall remember for lifetimes to come. Anything you want to add here, Fang-a-rang?" Setzer said, causing EVERYONE in the room, Fang especially, to laugh their arses off to the point where Hope was literally rolling on the floor laughing his arse off, causing a hilarious scene. After a few moments, Fang finally was ready to say something. "A part of me was convinced that I would never get my happy ending with anyone, not even with Light, forever my Sunshine..." the brunette starts, causing the least likely person in the room to get misty eyed: Locke. The lad was touched by the Oerban native's tale, recalling how long it took for her and Lightning to be a couple and the troubles they went through. "Needless to say, I prayed to Lady Luck, fought my arse off and persevered in the end of it all, as Claire and I are moments away from being Fang and Lightning Yun-Farron as the result of the efforts that I put into our relationship, our love. For you lot to stick by my side in all of this means the world to me. I'm sure that Setzer will agree. I cannot thank you lot for everything after all these years..." Fang continued before Noel shouted "Group Hug!", and everyone in the room had the most heartwarming group hug Fang and Setzer felt.

Speaking of those two, they had to get the groomsmen escorted to the room with the bridesmaids so the bridal party can be sorted - Mercury and Krile agreed to be Best Man and Matron of Honour respectively. Setzer and Fang, after they were left alone, to have a very quick but private chat. The words exchanged between the two were those of hope, congratulations, joy and every other positive trait one can think of. "Keep making her happy..." was the one phrase they exchanged to each other, as Fang wants Setzer to keep making Winter the happiest lass Setzer's ever been with. In like kind, Setzer wants Fang to keep making Lightning the happiest she has ever been, taking note of the recent medical discharge the older Farron was given from the Guardian Corps and everything those two had ever been through over the years, both as friends and later on as a couple. A part of Fang wants to ask the pilot about the secret to how Lightning was still getting paid from the GC despite the recent turn of events, but the look in his eyes clearly said that conversation will be for another place and day in time. Knowing that, the brunette went back to focusing on one matter: her and Lightning finally exchanging vows and words of 'love' and 'forever'. Oerba Yun Fang waited too long to make Claire 'Lightning' Farron hers and also in the right way, and now, she didn't want to wait any longer to make the older Farron her one and only wife at last. "Let's get on with it..." Fang happily said to herself, finally ready to face what's to come.

Fang's smile was wide, and didn't stop smiling.

XXX

Setzer and Winter's wedding was very them, according to the Xiao Long family, which Ruby Belladonna agreed with. Blake silently cheered upon seeing Faris as part of the groomsmen, while Weiss was surprised to see Mercury, Serah's ex-boyfriend from years ago, as Best Man...and even more surprised to see Krile, one of the paramedics who helped save Lightning's life on that day years ago, as the Matron of Honour. In hindsight, Ruby felt that Lebreau wanting to be a bridesmaid instead of Matron of Honour was a shocker, although it saved people from fighting each other for the title. Yang felt that Krile being the Matron of Honour should have been the first move, but for reasons unknown outside her gut telling her so. With Celes singing the songs in the best way she knew how, everyone was cheering but had to wait until Winter and Setzer were given the okay to kiss as a married before they can actually applaud at her stellar (as always, according to Setzer) singing. It reminded Weiss of what she gave up to be with Yang Xiao Long - an 'evil' that was necessary to be at peace with herself and live out her happy ending with Yang. When given the okay to kiss by Leia, the kiss Winter and Setzer shared wasn't sloppy, fueled with lust like some of the guests originally predicted, but one filled with love, joy, happiness and a promise to protect each other until death do they part. Winter's tears of happiness were wiped away by her new husband, as they embraced each other in a loving hug for several moments, putting EVERYONE in awe of how a gentleman Setzer Gabbiani really was, even with a woman like Winter. The newly married pair signed the documents to make it legal, with Winter joining Setzer to help Lightning walk down the aisle.

The bridal party during Fang and Lightning's ceremony became...well, themselves. Being yourself was the theme of Fang and Lightning's ceremony, and Faris did NOT disappoint when she and Vanille were walking down the aisle, making everyone and their mothers laugh their arses off. How did they pull it off? By walking down the aisle in pirate gear, making pirate like sounds, complete with a fake parrot on Vanille's shoulder and Faris getting EVERYONE to make the most common pirate sounds they know of. Watching from her spot, Celes nearly fell on the floor with laughter from laughing so hard. Fortunately for the Vector native, she quickly recovered and was able to do a touch up on her make up so that no one could tell what happened. Even Mercury and Krile, Best Man and Matron of Honour, did something similar like Noel and Yeul did moments before, but neither pair simply couldn't top Faris and Vanille's pirate antics. Buttercup the Flower Cat - just how she was able to do this well for a cat is anyone's guess, even to this day - trotted down the aisle, spreading flower petals while being the sassy yet sweet and lovable cat she's know for being, before finally landing on Leia's shoulder. During Setzer and Winter's ceremony, Buttercup was the same way all ceremony long, and Leia snuck in a kiss on the cat's cheek for her efforts, and was Buttercup HAPPY about that!

A few moments passed before the music changed...the song of choice was an original that Weiss Xiao Long herself started to write several years ago, but didn't have the courage to finish - until hearing the news about Fang and Lightning getting engaged, which Yang encouraged her wife at that point to finish writing the song. Upon hearing it, Lightning begged the former heiress to use it for the ceremony, which was okayed almost right away. Everyone stood from their chairs as one, making Noel and Yeul, another part of the bridal party smile with pride. The pair came in with traditional Yun clothing, since they are from Oerba like Vanille and Fang originally are. Fortunately for Leia, Noel and Yeul helped the doctor get accustomed to Yun wedding traditions, which Leia decided to have Fang and Lightning's ceremony be a mix of the couple's ways, as Fang is originally from the Yun clan but her clan's wedding customs greatly differ than what Lightning's parents did when they got married all those years ago. Winter and Setzer, who was on either side of Lightning thanks to that permanent leg injury, slowly walked her down the aisle. Since the older Farron couldn't walk on one leg as well as she could in the past, Setzer took the side of the injured leg. Since Lightning and Setzer are friends, Light is an automatic friend of Winter's. Words of encouragement from the newly married pair to Lightning became a great help in the pinkette completing a task like this, making Fang smile at her bride-to-be, her green eyes becoming watery all the same.

"You're so beautiful, Claire...my Sunshine..." was all Fang could say to her best friend. Although Winter returned to the seating area to take the empty chair which was near Blake, Setzer remained by Lightning's side. Fang could only smile at that for the obvious reason of Light's situation. Without delay, Leia started the ceremony in the traditional Pulsian language, before translating to the common tongue. Faris couldn't help but smile at this point, for she had to hear this when she and Vanille said 'I do' and was able to translate this without Vanille's help. Once that was out of the way, the Cocoonian aspect of the ceremony kicked in, with Lightning surprisingly going first with the vow exchange, with speaking in Pulsian the first time around before switching to the common tongue to translate the vow. Not only were Fang, Vanille, Faris, Noel and Yeul impressed by Lightning's sudden decision, they also were floored by how well Lightning spoke the words that came out of her mouth, from her heart. Fang was smiling and crying happy tears at the same time - the fact that the older Farron went above and beyond for their big day convinced the brunette that Lightning forever is her soul mate, her best friend and world. In response, Lightning took a small piece of cloth from out of nowhere just to gently wipe Fang's happy tears away. Everyone was touched by the gesture.

Fang's vows were of the traditional kind for those who are Yun. The dress that the brunette wore was a Sari that covered up varying places which the Sari Fang usually wore whenever she is out and about was more revealing. Black trousers underneath the green and blue outer outfit, which the outer outfit was a symbol of the eye colours of the marrying pair, with open toed shoes fit for a Yun, Oerba Yun Fang wowed everyone with not only her outfit but her vows to her Sunshine - first in Pulsian, then the common tongue translation - which had EVERYONE getting at least misty eyed, outside Celes who was preparing to sing the first song of their ceremony in a different room. Lightning smiled with her eyes as well as the gentle, soft smile Fang fell in love with came to light, which Fang ended her vows before reiterating just how beautiful her Claire 'Lightning' Farron is to herself and to the world, which FINALLY got the former GC soldier to get misty eyed. The brunette DID NOT hesitate to dry the tears, with Buttercup now getting off of Leia's shoulder to loosen up her legs just for the sake of being Buttercup. Moments later, Celes emerges to sing the first song of the second ceremony - third song for the day - which the song had the guests swooning and swaying for it was that good.

Leia motioned for the rings immediately after the first song was done, which Bahamut, Vanille and Faris' beloved pit pull, alongside their son Alexander produced for the couple. It was something Fang had to hide from everyone, especially Lightning - the rings were crafted with the diamonds from Farron Jewelers, alongside Blake and Setzer's care, with the diamonds being gifted to Fang for her eventual wedding ceremony. Lightning and Fang exchanged matching wedding bands, and they couldn't stop smiling at each other for who knows how long. It was after Fang placed the ring on Lightning's finger that the Yun aspect of the ceremony (each clan had a differing aspect of their wedding ceremonies, with the Dia clan having a different aspect to theirs than the Yun), with Fang quite literally having to tweak a certain aspect of it due to Lightning's leg. The guests were pleasantly shocked that Lightning didn't back out of it because of her injury, even with this part being tweaked because of her. After the Yun wedding dance was done, the pair took a seat and drank varying types of tea, yet another Yun custom. Once done sampling the tea, Celes came out and sang the final song of the ceremony, which was completely in Pulsian. Lightning understood some of the lyrics but not all of them. Fang happily sang the translation of the song to Lightning's ear, which Leia was quick to catch and smiled at the gesture. As the song came to an end, the pair stood up - with Setzer's help of course - so that Leia can say those words at last.

"I now declare you two wives. You may kiss." Leia happily announced to the pair, which Fang and Lightning shared what some thought was the most gentle kiss they've seen by two people. The kiss lacked lust, desire and anything considered morally wrong. What the kiss was full of, however, the happy ending Fang and Lightning wanted for themselves and each other, filled with a true love that was meant to be and supported by the promise to be together to the end. The now married couple held each other for a few minutes - Lebreau got an excellent photo of this alongside everything from the other ceremony and this one - before they had to leave for a bit to sign the official paperwork. On the inside of the wedding bands was something that was very Fang and Lightning personality wise... for Fang, hers read 'Property of Lightning', while Lightning's said 'Property of Fang', plus the date they became a couple in both. Once the paperwork was signed as Fang Yun-Farron and Claire Yun-Farron, photos were taken: not only by the photographer of the event, Lebreau, but also personal and candid photos by those who were able to later on. Mercury even got a selfie of himself, Fang, Lightning, Faris, Vanille, Noel and Yeul plus Bahamut and Buttercup (who was on Lightning's shoulder) to post on his Instagram account. Everyone was able to exchange in happy, friendly mingle before heading off to a secret location for the reception.

Fang and Lightning are truly at peace with everything.

XXX

"A reception meant for us..." Lightning started before Fang cut her off with a quick peck on the lips, which amused Setzer and Winter. Having arrived to the secret location of the reception - the banquet hall at the GC, of all places - this was what the older Farron is surprised about the most. A piece of Lightning's life she was convinced that she would never see again, the pinkette was crying happy tears, for she got to see the GC one last time. The food had a piece of everyone's culture - a request Winter and Fang both wanted, which Lebreau, the Wonder Woman here, was able to provide with a little help from Yang Xiao Long and Celes Cole. No alcohol was at the venue for varying reasons, which Setzer was happy to hear about. The happy mingling and chatter from the ceremony continued to the reception, with speeches and cheering were all around. It was time for the First Dance which both couples took at the same time, which was the best decision they made, in Lebreau's opinion. Foregoing the flower and garter tosses (Winter doesn't like that sort of thing), the two couples went te.o cut the cake. Oddly enough, everyone was laughing so hard. Not only did Setzer and Winter surprise everyone by planting the cake on each other's faces, but Fang and Lightning had a mini food fight with their piece of cake. If Lenna wasn't on the floor laughing her arse off during the ceremony she definitely was at the reception. Gifts were given to the two couples - more for Fang and Lightning due to Setzer and Winter's request - plus dancing and private words of congratulations were given, making the two newlywed couples the happiest people alive at that moment.

It was a picture that Leia took of Fang and Lightning - Lightning rested her cheek on Fang's head after the brunette rested her cheek on Light's shoulder, with Fang kissing the backside of Lightning's hand, admiring the wedding band the older Farron now sports with love in her eyes - that she IMMEDIATELY posted on her Instagram account, with a reminder that love conquers all, sharing Fang and Lightning's past story, with their permission of course, and how they were able to prove that love will win over hate each and every day. "Let love win forever, ladies..." Leia happily said to herself, with this reminding her to always keep love and kindness alive and also in her heart.

Fang and Lightning's love for each other will expand and grow in many ways over time - alongside the new adventures to come for them. Upon returning from their big day and reception - Lebreau, Lenna and Hope all helped Fang and Lightning by transporting their wedding gifts home ahead of the newly married couple (something Lenna insisted on) - Lightning and Fang went straight to bed to get some sleep. Looking at her bride, Fang's heart, her life is at peace, complete with her true love by her side, in the same bed now asleep with the best smile of content she could have. Lightning's smile when asleep is the icing to the Yun-Farron cake. As for Lightning herself, marrying Fang will forever be her happy ending. The wait was and still is beyond worth it for the older Farron.

Buttercup stayed by the windowsill, protecting her humans as they slept in peace and happiness.

In time, new adventures will come for the trio.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N #2** : Part 2 will have a one year time skip (to welcome their son), Part 3 two years after the end of Part 2 (to welcome their daughter and shock Faris).


End file.
